


Mrs. Ootori's Big Secret

by KDramas



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: But he's adorable with Yuki, Danger, F/M, I'm not sorry, Kyouya isn't himself, Love, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Sibling Love, Slight Incest, Slight character change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDramas/pseuds/KDramas
Summary: Yoshio is not the only one hiding a secret. Little does anyone know Mrs. Ootori has a big one. A baby girl Kyoya's half sister named Yuki. What will happen when she shows up? Will Yoshio find out? Who is Yuki's real father?





	1. The beginning of the unravel of the "happy" family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

She sat in the Ootori hospital once again. All the employee's doing their best to try and impress her, so they could impress her husband through her. She was pregnant once again. The only problem was… it wasn't Yoshio's. He knew it too. They hadn't had sex for a long time until before Kyoya was born. She then sat back and thought about the guy who caused her to cheat on her husband. Just the thought of him made her face flush. Just then the devil himself, Yoshio, came into the room. "They said your contractions have increased," he said.

"They have," she says.

"You know you're not keeping this thing," he spat out into her face.

"She is not a thing. And I know," she says sadly while stroking her belly. Then soon she went into labor and it was all over. When she woke up she didn't see her baby and thought the worst.

Yoshio noticing her reaction said "They're bringing her back. You can say goodbye," he said.

"Thank you," she says. The baby girl was then brought into a room by a random Ootori hospital employee. They all looked the same to her anyways. All she wanted was to see her baby girl for the first and last time. She stared at the little girl in her arms. "Hello my precious Yuki," she crooned to the baby. She had dark hair just like her and also bright green eyes like her real father's

"Take the baby and put her up for adoption as far away from Japan as you can," Yoshio said to one of his private police force workers. He wretched the baby from her arms. As soon as that happened the baby screeched.

"Yoshio, Yoshio please. I'll never cheat on you again. Just let me keep her," she pleaded to her heartless husband.

He came towards her, grabbed and pulled her hair and said "You will never see that brat again. You're lucky I even let you birth her." He then stormed out of the hospital room. Tears were streaming down her face as he left. As soon as he was out she sobbed into the pillow on the hospital bed.

She turned around, got up, and went to the window. She watched the familiar car pull out of the parking lot and leave. She closed her. "Please keep my daughter safe. Make sure she has a happy life. If it's not too much please let her find me one day. I wish to see how she is one day," she says to the empty room.


	2. The big secret's in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

15 years later

I stood out Ouran High School looking at the bright pink building. "I hate pink," I muttered to myself. I had already been accepted and I happened to have my very hard schedule in my hands. I gripped it tightly. "Here it goes," I said taking a deep breath as I pushed my raven black hair behind my ear. All I hoped was to get school over with and then investigate the Host Club for my half-brother.

My home room was 1-A. I am a 1st-year after all, even if I am smart. As I walked in my eyes flicked around the room and landed on two auburn headed look alikes and a short haired brown girl. I started to wonder why she was dressed as a guy. I decided to sit by them. Not like I needed to pay attention anyways. I had already aced the class in America anyways. The only difference was it was in Japanese instead of English.

I sit in front of the girl cross-playing as a guy. "Why are you dressed as a guy," I ask bluntly like I normally do. I hear an intake of breathe from the look alikes. "What I'm a good observer," I said.

"We should take her to the boss," one said. I instantly wonder who this boss is and if he is dangerous or someone to worry about.

"He won't be happy," the other one said.

"Don't mind them. They're just surprised you figured it out so fast. I'm Haruhi by the way," the short brown haired girl said while sticking out her hand. "That one's Karou," she said nodding to the one on the right of her. "That one's Hikaru," she said nodding to the one on the left. "They like to make you guess which is which a lot so that's just a warning," she says with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind," I says with a familiar glint in my eye. That reminded them of the Shadow King himself Kyoya Ootori. They just hoped she wasn't like him at all. But they were in for a very big surprise later on that day.

My day went by surprisingly easy and fast. Especially when it came to my very few 1st-year classes I had. I yawned as I walked out ready to go home. All the sudden I was grabbed and dragged upstairs. I tried to struggle from the grasp when I heard, "Don't even try. Trust me save your energy for later." She looked over and saw Haruhi being dragged by Karou. I smiled and nodded.

As soon as they got in the rest of the Host Club said "Welcome."

"It's just us guys," Karou said.

"It took you awhile," a raven haired guy said. I instantly recognized him as Kyoya and my half-brother. I thought I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. But I could never be sure.

"MY DAUGHTER. I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH," a blonde guy said while flinging himself at Haruhi. I raised my eyes at Haruhi. She mouthed I'll explain later. She nodded.

"What's up with the newbie," Kyoya asked.

"She knows," Karou said.

"Knows what," the blonde one said.

"Haruhi's secret Tono," Hikaru said.

"WHAT?! MOMMY WE MUST PROTECT OUR DAUGHTER AGAIN," the blonde idiot said now flinging himself at Kyoya.

"Mommy? Really? You let him call you that? I thought the only pet name that was allowed was the one I donned on you Ky Ky," I said to my half-brother.

"Tamaki thinks as the Host Club as a family. Haruhi is our daughter. Tamaki is the father obviously. Karou and Hikaru are Haruhi's brother. Mori and Honey are the neighbors," he said pointing to each person when he said their name.

"You got us wrong Kyoya," the twins said at the same time.

"No he didn't," I said.

"That's right he didn't," Haruhi agreed. The twins and the rest of the Host Club were all shocked at me knowing the difference between them so fast.

"How did you," Karou started.

"Guess us right," Hikaru said. They both had their mouths gaping open at her. As well the rest of the Host Club.

"I observe well," I say with a glint in my eye. Everyone thought that made me look even more like Kyoya. They didn't even realize how I did look so much like him.

"Just like me," Kyoya said with the same glint as he put his arm around my shoulder. I just went with my gut and gave him a big hug. I felt his body stiffen then relax.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Ky Ky. Whenever we talked it just made me want to see you more," I said into his stomach.

"I know. I felt the same way Yuki. I'm just surprised you're here," he says giving me a squeeze.

"You did ask me to visit. Besides my adoptive parents used the money your dad gave them to send me here. I also got myself a place and a job so I can keep staying here. I am also going to your school. So now we have as long as we want to finally get to know each other," I say.

"Until my father finds out," he mutters darkly into my hair. "I've just met you and I already don't want to lose you," he says pulling away from me and giving me a smile that wasn't fake.

"I feel the same. Besides I'm counting on your dad finding out about me. I've got a few things up my sleeve," I said smiling mischievously at him. Probably looking more and more like him to our audience.

"I can't wait," he says. He then pulls me closer and kisses me on my forehead.

"Uhhhh…. Mommy what is going on here," Tamaki says giving us a curious look.

"Nothing you need to know idiot," snaps Kyoya. Tamaki then goes into a corner and starts to grow mushrooms. I raise my eyebrows at this and Haruhi just shakes her head at me.

"Ky ky don't be so mean. We might as well tell them. They'll find out later anyways," I say.

"Fine. Yuki my is my half-sister. She is half Ootori. Which is why my father cast her out. Because she is not his," Kyoya said.

"WHAT?!," Tamaki says rushing out of his corner to us. "MOMMY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A SISTER," Tamaki says with wide eyes.

"Little known a half one at that," Karou says darkly.

"That's because I didn't know until a few years ago. Let's sit this is a long story," Kyoya says. We all sit down and he starts all what has happened. "About 15 years ago my mother had the first and last affair she ever had. She had Yuki. My father sent her to America where she was adopted. Paid off her family to keep her there. Which seems like that didn't work well," he said while putting his arm around my shoulder and smiling at me widely. He started to play with my hair and I leaned on his shoulder to hear the rest. "My mother gave me a note about 4 years ago that notified me about Yuki's presence. I immediately investigated and found her. We started sending letters, then talking on the phone, and then video chatting. Which is why we are familiar to each other now," he said as he finished.

"Your dad's not going to be happy about this," Tamaki said worriedly.

"Trust me. You don't have to worry about him for long," I said with a smirk that resembled my brother.

The hosts then noticed that it was past time to open the doors as they all heard screaming outside. "Go sit at the window and wait for me," Kyoya said to me. I nodded and sat there. Screaming girls then came into the room and overflowed it quickly.

"What took so long," one complained.

"Oh we had a new guest come in," Kyoya said with an unfamiliar smile none of the girls had seen before. It made them swoon for the Shadow King. Which some of them rarely do. And when they do they try and keep it private. The girls noticed the girl that looked like Kyoya almost by the window. Whispers started to spread. Like "Who is she?" "What is she doing here?" "Is she going to take away the attention I get from insert host name here?"

As Host Club came to the end the girls got out of the room slowly. Staring curiously at the new girl. When they went out Haruhi said "Finally," as she clasped into the chair she had occupied during Host hours.

"You better clean up or…" Kyoya started.

"Yea yea yea. I know my debt might increase," Haruhi muttered as she got up again and started to pick up plates and cups and various other things.

"You're so evil," I said as I got up behind my Ky Ky.

"You know you love it," he said smiling at me and winking.

"You're still a tad harsh," I said.

"I know. I try," he says.

"Hey Haruhi wait! I'll help," I say.

"What are you doing," he asked me.

"Helping. Since it looks like I'm staying awhile," I say as I grab some dishes and follow Haruhi's back into the back room. I notice I'm not the only one doing so. I see Mori-sempai with her in the back room. Neither have them have noticed I came in. I saw Mori-sempai give Haruhi a look of love I believe. But who knows? I may be wrong. Like I have been so many other times.

I wanted to back up and acted like I saw nothing. But since I was already there I decided to help more. "Haruhi. Mori-sempai," I said making myself known to them. Mori-sempai jerked his head towards me and his eyes widened wondering if I saw probably. I nodded slightly and added the dishes to the soapy water Haruhi had put in the sink probably.

"Looks like I don't have to explain to you about the 'mommy' thing anymore. Since your brother did it for you," Haruhi said to me.

"Yea but what about Tamaki-sempai going into the corner and being emo," I asked. I hear Mori-sempai snort with laughter. "And why did he grow mushrooms there," I ask getting even more curious about the 2nd-year.

"That's what Tamaki does when he gets sad about something or doesn't learn something important until the last second. Like about you Yuki," she says.

"Ahh," I say. I then help her and Mori-senpai dry dishes until I hear "Yuki it's time to go," Kyoya says.

"See you tomorrow guys," I say. As I left with Ky Ky unknown to both of us the remaining Host Club had a meeting.

"What's up boss," Hikaru said.

"Yea. What did you want to say that didn't include Kyoya and Yuki," Karou says.

"We're going on a mission," Tamaki said.

"What kind of mission Tama-chan," Hunny said.

"We got to learn more about Kyoya's half-sister Yuki," Tamaki says.

"Why?" Hikaru and Karou both complained to Tamaki.

"Because, I think she is hiding a lot more than her connection to Kyoya," Tamaki says.

"What makes you think that Tono," Karou asks.

"Yea Tamaki-sempai. I think she's a nice girl. I like her," Haruhi says.

"Ah," Mori-senpai says in agreement to her.

"I don't know. I just get that feeling she's hiding something," Tamaki says.

"Whatever you say Tono," Karou says while turning around to leave.

"Yea. Bye boss," Hikaru says looping after his brother.

"Haruhi," Tamaki says pleadingly to the girl.

"Fine. I'll try to learn more," Haruhi says.

"THANK YOU DAUGHTER," Tamaki says flinging himself at the poor girl.

"I'm not your daughter Tamaki-sempai. Now let me go. There's a sale at the market again and I don't want to miss it thanks to you," she said bluntly. He let her go sadly and watched her leave. The others then slowly filed out. Not knowing that there happened to be a camera in the Third Music Room and that Kyoya was going to watch what happened later that night. They were going to face the wrath of the Shadow King later. As well as his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about Kyoya being not himself. But I figured they should have a special relationship since Yuki isn't Ootori. Also because I love when Kyoya is like this. O_O


	3. The beginning of their new found closeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

"This is you," Ky Ky said to me curiously looking at the sorta run down building.

"No Ky Ky. I just said some random address just to see who it belonged to," I say. "It is mine for your information," I say. "You wanna come in," I ask.

"Maybe one day but not today," he says to me smiling sadly.

"Come on it's not going to kill you," I said dragging him behind me. I hear him give orders to the driver before he follows slowly behind. I run up to my apartment and open the door. "Welcome to my," I start to say, then I notice that he's still on the stairs. "Jeesh Ky Ky hurry up! Are you an old guy or something," I say smiling.

"Not since I last checked," he says smiling at me back.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I say when he finally reaches my open door.

"It's nice," he says as he looks around and goes to investigate.

"I'll fix you something to eat," I say.

"No you don't have to. I can have something to eat at home," he says.

"Yea you can. But it won't be made by your loving half-sister. Besides it just gives me an excuse to keep you here longer," I say smirking into the pot of noodles I had started to boil.

"I don't mind that," he says. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and feel him kiss my cheek.

"I think I know why your friends might've been confused about me," I say.

"Why might that be," he says.

"Well your familiarity made it seem like you might've dated me or something. Or even that we were in an arranged marriage and had gotten to know each other beforehand," i say.

"Good thing we explained it better," he says. I started to get plates and I started to put the ingredients together on them for kurry. I hand him his plate and he goes to sit on the couch. I hear him flick on the TV and hear it on the news channel.

"What should we watch," he says as I sit next to him.

"I don't care," I say.

"You should. It is your place. If you want you can quit that job and I can help you pay for this place. Since it looks like it doesn't cost much," he says.

"No thanks. I got it handled. Besides I don't take handouts. You know better than to ask that," I say.

"Well I can try Yuki. If you ever do need help with this place or anything else you know you can ask me right," he says looking at me seriously.

"I know," I say smiling. I notice that he has finished and I take both of our plates into the kitchen and start to clean up.

"I should go home. Before anyone comes looking for me or gets too curious," he says.

"Alright. We don't want your father to start anything yet," I say.

"Bye Yuki. See you tomorrow," he said kissing me on the forehead. Kyoya leaves me in silence and I sigh. I start hoping that this goes well and that my plan doesn't fall through. I just hope Yoshio doesn't find out before I want him to.

A few minutes later

"He's back sir," a butler told him.

"Good good. Bring him here. I wish to question my son to why he's so late," Yoshio says.

"Right away sir," the butler says. He leaves to go get the youngest Ootori son, Kyoya. As soon as Kyoya comes he wonders instantly if his father already knows. If his half-sisters plans are ruined (which they aren't this was part of my plan after all ;-)).

"Father," Kyoya says bowing politely before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"You took longer than normal getting here son. Why," Yoshio asked his son bluntly.

"Had to take someone home," Kyoya says.

"A new customer perhaps," Yoshio asks. Kyoya nods at him. "You like her," he asks his son trying to get his son to admit who he had taken home.

"They're all the same to me. She's just another way to get more money to the Host Club," he says shrugging, while a glint from his glasses hide, his eyes that betray his sadness to say so about Yuki.

"What's her name," he asks feeling that he's getting closer.

"Yuki," Kyoya says boldly.

"Yuki? The girl from America, Yuki? Your half-sister, Yuki," Yoshio says quickly.

"Did I stutter dad," Kyoya spits out with hatred. "I'm surprised you even notified her existence yet again," Kyoya says with a smirk.

"I've been notified of her existence before she was even born. And everyday after. She is the reminder of your mom's betrayal. Now get out of my sight before I do it for you," Yoshio spits out at him with double the hatred. Kyoya left. "Butler get my wife her now. I wish to speak to her now," Yoshio spews out. Kyoya wanted to stay to hear this conversation, but he'd probably end up dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review! Also it may take me awhile for the rest! I've got it all planned I just don't know how I'm going to do it.


	4. Start of Yoshio's plans unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: I hope you don't mind but I named Kyoya's mom. I just couldn't handle calling her Mrs. Ootori through the whole book. I'll tell you what it means at the end.

*From Yoshio's point of view*

"Yes," my wife said as she stepped into my room.

"Did you tell Kyoya about Yuki," I asked her.

"Not technically. I did give him a note about her. I figured he'd find her on her own. Since I basically did. You just kept me from contacting her. Besides what about her," she asks.

"Seems like she's in Japan. Also she now lives her and works her. She also goes to school with our son. Do you have an explanation," I say.

I hear an intake of breath and see a look of surprise and excitement on her face. "No I don't. Will you let me see her Yoshio. Please! I wanna see my daughter you took away for 15 years," she pleads to me.

"Never Shizuka. I do not plan on her staying long," I say with my evil smile.

"You are a horrid man. This is why I cheated on you in the first place," she spat out at me.

"Yet you have learned to never do it again. After what I did to your lover," I said evilly.

"I have. But since she is my daughter I know she will be resourceful and change this to go her way somehow. My name isn't Shizukana Utsukushi-sa Ootori for nothing. I will not be your puppet any longer Yoshio," she says boldly.

"If you even think of leaving me you will never see or hear from any of your kids again. Especially Yuki," he says.

"Fine. We'll see who wins later," she says walking out. As soon as she left I contacted Yuki. I wanted to talk to that girl and see if we can strike a deal.

The next day

*From Yuki's point of view*

I walk into the Ootori mansion following close behind the butler who keeps looking behind him at me with wide eyes. I must look more like an Ootori than he expected. When Yoshio contacted me I was surprised. But not that surprised. I just didn't know he'd be pulling me out of school early. I told Haruhi to warn my brother when she saw him so that he wouldn't freak. When he opens the door to the office I see Yoshio. "Hello there Yuki long time no see. What has it been 15 years," he saids. I nod at him wondering where he's going at. "I thought I gave your family money to keep you away from Japan," he asks me with a smirk.

"They used it for the opposite. They figured I was old enough to meet my family. Or my half one's anyways," I say.

"I want you to go back. I will pay you handsomely. You won't have to live in a run down house in America anymore," Yoshio says to me.

"No thanks I like that house. Besides no amount of money will make me go back. I just met my half-brother and am already loving him even more. So no way," I say.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO?! YOU DO NOT WANT A WAR WITH ME," Yoshio yells at me as he starts to pace behind his desk. I stay calm and watch him blow his top off at me. A little harmless girl.

"I do not want a war. I just want my real family," I say. "Besides I have a deal you can't resist," I say smirking.

"You have me interested. Shoot," he says sitting down and starting to act calmly again.

"I want to be an Ootori. You can spew whatever crap you want for my story. I don't care," I say.

"Interesting proposal. I like it. Though you marry who I choose and you get rid of that run down apartment ok," he says. I see his eyes flash to the door and I hear someone come in. I see Kyoya sit down on the other chair as he nods at his father and gives me a familiar smile.

"Umm…. How about no. I will marry who I want. No matter what you say and what you do. I will also keep my apartment. You do not have to worry about it. I will pay for it myself," I say.

"Fine a no to the marriage unless you are not married by 22. Then I get to choose for you deal," Yoshio says. I nod thinking it harmless to agree to knowing I'll probably be married before that. Maybe… I hope. "Why do you want to keep that apartment anyways," he asks.

"For an escape if anyone wants it. So they can survive living here. Besides it's also close to school and convenient," I say.

"Deal. You move in here today. I already have people handling it. Also tomorrow will be the press conference announcing you as my daughter. The story is I sent you away to America when you were born to do an experiment perse. To see if their education would make one of my children better. Now you are back to join your brother and other family in Japan," Yoshio says.

"You were pretty confident with that already moving me move," I say.

"You will learn I am always this confident," Yoshio says.

"I already have," I muttered to myself and to Kyoya.

"You may leave me," he says dismissing us. As soon as we are out Kyoya spins me around by my waist.

"I can't believe it," he says laughing happily as he put me down.

"Me either," I say.

"Let's go see your room," he says taking my hand leading me upstairs. Different men have moved boxes outside in the hallway. They had started to unpack things into my room. "Hey it's by mine," Kyoya observed.

"Means I can bug you as much as I want," I say mischievously.

"You better not wake me up early again," he snaps at me.

"Please. I can't even wake up early to wake you up," I say. "Besides the time difference was the reason I called you that early," I said.

"Sure it was," he says rolling his eyes as he left to go to his room.

"There you go Ms. Ootori all done," one mover says to me.

"Oh thanks," I said smiling my fake smile. I walk into the room and see it's quite nice. I might go back to my apartment and get a few things to make it personal. But other than that it's perfect for me. A queen duvet bed which covers are red my favorite color. It has a sheen cover over it that's black which will be handy on weekends. I also notice a desk in the corner and my book case next to it. I look behind the books and see my paint job I did on the back when I was 13. I laughed remembering how I had done this with my neighbors help. How it looked even better after it was done.

I turn on my computer and boot it up. I look at the background which is me and my adoptive parents. I send them a quick email to tell them how I am and that I'm already done with my plan. Besides getting even closer to my half-brother of course. I plug my phone into the outlet next to my bed and go into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I get ready and am about to get in bed when I hear a knock. "Come in," I yell as I open up the cover over my bed so I can get in without getting tangled in it.

"Just came to say night," Kyoya says taking me in with his eyes. Probably surprised with my PJ choice.

"Night Ky Ky," I say walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," I say as I close the door in his face. I then fall into my bed and drag my phone towards me. I plug in my ear phones and blast off music in my ear. I almost forget to turn my alarms' on but then I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review! Oh and Shizukana Utsukushi-sa means quiet beauty which fits her perfectly! I love it!


	5. Big Secret is basically public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

"Hi Yuki," Karou said slinging one arm over my shoulder.

"Heard you're officially becoming an Ootori today," Hikaru said slinging his arm over my other shoulder.

"I am," I say smiling at them.

"You excited," Haruhi said coming up by Hikaru.

"A tad. Nervous too," I say.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be," Karou said.

"Kyoya told us how you stood up to his father," Hikaru said.

"That I did," I said.

"That just makes us like you even more," Karou said.

"What? Does that mean you didn't like me before," I said starting to pout.

"We were intrigued. We didn't know you well. But standing up to Yoshio Ootori puts you on our good side any day," Hikaru said smiling wider.

"Thanks. That's good to know," I said. We then walked into the 3rd Music Room since it was 20 minutes before school started. But the idiot king called a meeting for all of us.

"DAUGHTER," Tamaki said as he flung himself at Haruhi who dodged him somehow.

"Tamaki let's get this over with you woke me up early. So I am not happy," Kyoya said as a dark aura showed through him. Tamaki hid behind Haruhi to hide from the tired Shadow King.

"You're not the only one brother," I said being reminded of my own tiredness and putting off the same dark aura he did.

"She's just like him. They both put off dark aura's when tired. We should call her the Shadow Queen," Karou said. Everyone else nodded in agreement besides Kyoya and I.

"What is this about? Or do I have to ask again," Kyoya demanded.

"I just wanted to welcome Yuki into our Host Club family," Tamaki said.

"Thanks," I say smiling at the idiot. They started to spread out around the room. I sat on the couch and Kyoya followed me there. He laid down by me and put his head on my lap. "Oh I almost forgot. I have a business proposition for you Ky Ky," I said.

"What's that," Kyoya said.

"Me being a girl host. I could give advice to the girls. I could also bring the girls who don't' normally come for the hosts. Also I could even be a host towards the guys too," I say as I smile towards him.

"Hand me my computer," he says pointing to the grey thing with a pineapple on it on the table. I give it to him and he starts typing furiously. I watch him and see him open up a few things. One of which is the Host Club's budget. "That might work. You'd bring in more money. Plus then we could actually start inviting the other males to dances," he said. "I have an announcement," he said not getting up from the couch "Yuki is now a part of the Host Club. We will introduce her today and she will start today as well."

"Yay," Honey says. "Taka-chan did you hear that?! Yuki will spend more time with us," Hunny said excitedly.

"Ah," Mori-sempai said in agreement.

"Welcome to the family Yuki," Kyoya said smirking at her. The bell rang and everyone split up in their almost separate ways. I felt a peck on my forehead as my half-brother left me to the twins and Haruhi. We went to our classroom the twins attracting attention as they went.

"Do they normally cause headaches this early," I said as I felt my dark aura coming out as I rubbed my temples.

"Yes. It gets worse. Trust me I know," she mutters darkly.

"She's so scary," they say at the same time.

"What you say," I said turning towards them and giving them a dark look with my dark aura going all out.

"She is the Shadow Queen," Hikaru says.

"Okay so what is with the Shadow King thing for Ky Ky anyways," I say turning my attention to the least annoying of the group.

"That's what they call Kyoya when he gets scary. Also because he is mysterious. So I guess the Shadow Queen as you are now donned is from his nick name. Since you are as scary as him and just as mysterious," she says.

"Ahhhh. I see. I could get used to that nickname," I say as we finally got to our door to our homeroom class. As class starts you can already hear the excited whispers of the new host going around. Everyone wondering who it is and why now.

"Everyone be quiet and let's get started. I know you guys are all excited about the new host but you guys got to wait," the teacher said. Everyone quieted and class was started. My day went by fast though it may have been because I didn't pay any attention. I was just too excited and nervous to see how everything goes in the Host Club.

As the doors open girls, and guys alike came in to "Welcome," by all the host and me. I was then announced as the new host and how she was here for anyone for advice or just to talk. Plus hosting with guys also. Everyone went to their favorite hosts though some girls went to Yuki to seek her help with problems.

A few guys started to already fall for me, but as a host I had to turn them down gently. Besides unknown to everyone but my brother I had started to get a crush on someone. The one of the two devil twins. I the Shadow Queen had already started falling for my Devil: Hikaru Hitachiin.

Later that day

Yoshio was in front of the camera's all of them wondering what was going on. "I would like to welcome all of you for this announcement. I would like to welcome my daughter Yuki Ootori," he said motioning to me. I could hear an intake of air from everyone. No one knew he had another kid, little known a girl. Before they could ask questions he held up his hand and continued, "Most of you do not know about her because I sent her off to America to get educated there. I decided to bring her back so she could continue her education in Japan along with her brother. Yuki is an Ootori and anyone who tries to disapprove otherwise is wrong. Thank you," he said as he got off the podium and walked away along with the rest of them.

Little known to anyone, especially Yoshio, a guy sat in an empty looking house with the same eyes as Yuki watched the TV and saw the announcement. "What the," the guy said staring at the screen. "Is that my Yuki," he asked the empty room. "That bastard," he spat out as he grabbed for his phone. "Dodge… yea it's me. It is her I noticed. Looks like Shizukana told the truth. Yea. We are going to get my daughter back. The bastard won't know what hit him," the guy said. As soon as he ended the call he walked out of the room and to a door that led downstairs. He walked down them quickly. At the bottom it was basically a storage facility. He walked to a column that happened to be occupied.

"Nice try Yoshio," he said to bleeding man. "You're going to have to send more than one private police force officer to kill me," said the guy to the man.

"Please…. Sir, he ordered me to. He has my children. He said if I didn't he'd kill them," he said.

"Please. You should have denied the job. No one can kill the Yakuza's boss. No one. Not even Yoshio Ootori. Kill him," the guy said to another person in the shadows. The shadow of the man nodded. "Dodge," he said to a dark haired man who had short hair with shaved designs in it.

"Kurai," the man said to his boss.

"You have a plan already," Kurai asked.

"Of course. It involves kidnapping of course and a weekend like usual," Dodge said.

"Good," Kurai said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just had to make Yuki more like Kyoya. I also had to use a spin-off of his nickname they gave him. Yes Yuki's real dad is THE Yakuza boss. I figured it add more drama to the story. Also Yuki and Hikaru are perfect for each other! I love it! Oh Kurai means dark his middle name is Waru which is evil. So basically Yuki's dad's name means dark evil. Oh and Kasanoda is coming into it soon. Renge might pop up soon. But I don't know yet.


	6. Haruhi's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Today was Wednesday. A lot of people were crowding around me to look at me or try and talk to me since I was now an Ootori. They just helped my headache got worse and make my tiredness ever more evident. My dark aura started to seep out and people started to slowly leave, muttering things about seeing me in Host Club.

When I finally walked into class 1-A I was attacked by a red haired person. "Karou get off of me. I'm already peeved and you don't want to make it worse do you," I snapped at him.

"HIKARU!" he said running to his twin. "The Shadow Queen is being scary again," he said as he cuddled to Hikaru.

"I can tell you're having a bad day so far," Haruhi said.

"You don't even know the half of it," I say remembering this morning. Hatred in all of Kyoya's other brothers as well as Yoshio. She had expected that since she was only half related to them. Plus Yoshio probably told them of our deal. I just hope I can survive their hate till I leave. Classes went by fast, faster than normal. As I slugged toward the club room I was picked up by someone. I look towards the person who picked me up and saw auburn hair. "Hikaru put me down. I can walk on my own," I said.

"Yea I know, but you were walking slow," he said looking at me sideways. I could feel my face heat up and turned away from him immediately. We stayed quiet the rest of the trip. As we came into it he dropped me on the ground lightly. "There you go," he said as he patted my hair. I could feel my face was still red from embarrassment so I tried to hurry to my corner.

"You're going the wrong way Yuki. You have to change to your costume," Kyoya said pointing to the dressing rooms.

"Right," I said feeling my face heat up more. As I came in I heard a few guys chuckle, Hikaru one of them. When I came in I saw Haruhi putting her shirt of the costume on. I noticed a dark blue rose on her back near the start of her pants. "Haruhi? Why do you have a rose on your back? Especially a dark blue one? The one that is Mori-senpai color," I ask bluntly.

I see her blush as she stammers out "We're dating now. Me and Takashi. He has a matching one in the same place as me, but red of course."

"Awww! So cute," I say while giggling.

"Are you okay Yuki," Kyoya says as I hear him get closer.

"Yea. Haruhi was telling me a cute story about you that's all," I say giggling again. Haruhi finishes buttoning her shirt and walks out. I find my costume and start to put on this puffy dress that makes me seem like a princess. "Ky Ky why do I have to wear this thing? You know I hate dresses. Especially puffy one's. It makes me feel like a cupcake," I complain.

"You need help with your cupcake zipper then," he asked laughing a bit.

"Yes," I muttered. I hear the curtain open and I feel someone starting to zip me up. "You know how much I hate you for making me wear this thing," I say.

"No why don't you tell me," a voice that wasn't Kyoya's said. I felt someone peck my neck and I turn to see a auburn head going out chuckling. I could feel myself turning red once again because of him.

"Hikaru," I yell running after him. I notice that he had got into position so I couldn't get revenge now. I got into position by my half-brother and say " Welcome," with the rest of them. As everyone streams in I go to my corner and start to fan myself with the fan Kyoya handed me from behind his back at the welcome. I had mouthed my thanks before going over.

"Hey Yuki. Can I get some advice," Kasanoda-kun said to me since I was finally alone from my customers who went back to their usual hosts after talking with me for awhile.

"Is it about Haruhi," I ask staring at him critically. I see him instantly redden. "I'm guessing it's a yes. You should try for someone else because I believe her thoughts are otherwise occupied by someone else," I say.

"You believe? So you don't know? Then I might still have a chance," he said getting hopeful since his eyes started to sparkle.

"I do know. I also know that they are more than friends now. You cannot tell anyone though. Since it is still a secret," I say winking at him.

"I will Yuki. Thank you for telling me now though. So that I don't get my heart broken," he says smiling at me kindly.

"Trust me. You do not want to go through that. It sucks," I say.

"What does that mean," he asks.

"It means I've been through it. You do not want to feel that pain. It numbs you to every feeling as well as love. It makes people even harder to trust. You do not want those feelings in your body and mind," I say. Little known to Kasanoda but known to me Hikaru was listening in on us.

He left and went to Tamaki after hearing Yuki's spew to Kasanoda-kun. He just didn't know why she spewed it to him instead of anyone else at all. "Boss," he said. Tamaki looked at him quizzically. "I learned something about Yuki. She told Kasanoda-kun she is broken hearted. That it makes her numb to all feeling, and it's hard for her to trust people," he said explaining to Tamaki.

"WE MUST HEAL THIS HURT PRINCESS," Tamaki suddenly yelled which made everyone jump and all the hosts look at him quizzically, besides Hikaru of course. "Sorry. Got a little carried away," he said trying to explain his weirdness to everyone. As they settled he said to Hikaru, "Tell everyone to stay behind, but make Kyoya bring Yuki home and have him come back."

"Yes boss," Hikaru said to him as he saluted to the idiot king. He quickly went to spread the news around.

As the host club came to the end and all the girls dispersed everyone started to help Haruhi clean except Kyoya. "You ready to go," he asked me.

"Sure, " I said. We left the 3rd music room and left the front door of the school. We then soon went into the limo. "Did you know about Haruhi's and Takashi's tattoo," I ask.

"Yes," he started. "I also know about their relationship too."

"Oh. Why did it feel as though they left us out again Ky Ky," I said.

"I don't know. Tamaki may be having another secret meeting without us again," he said shrugging. We got to the Ootori mansion and both went to our rooms. After awhile I heard him close his door softly and heard him leave. I smiled as I knew him so well now. He was hiding something to. I opened my laptop and hacked into the camera in the 3rd music room. I watched as everyone waited and then I saw Kyoya enter.

"Ha I knew it," I exclaimed happily.

"MOMMY! Did you know your sister was broken hearted," Tamaki exclaimed to him. I instantly thought damn that Hikaru. He was listening in to me and Kasanoda-kun's conversation. I wonder if he's mad about the Haruhi bit also.

"Yes. I did. Why," Kyoya asked.

"Why didn't you tell us," Tamaki said.

"Yea. Why Kyo-chan," Honey-sempai said.

"Because it's Yuki's business. If she wanted to tell you she would've. I'm guessing one of you overheard her," Kyoya said.

"I did," Hikaru said. "She was talking to Kasanoda-kun about it. She was trying to protect him from it. Telling him to get over the girl he wanted and find someone else. She also said something about it numbing all feelings, even love. She also said something about it being hard to trust people. Which I never knew heartbreak caused that," he said.

"That it does," Kyoya says. "I wish I could've protected her from it, but she was so far away. I could only do so much as her half-brother. After it happened we video chatted that night. She was sobbing so much she could barely talk. I've never seen her that way. It scared me. The night before she was just the opposite talking about the guy she was with how he was perfect, ect. I doubted the guy but I didn't tell her. After that I wished I did," Kyoya says.

"I can't imagine Yue-chan crying," Honey said. "She seems so strong," he said.

"That's the thing about heartbreak. It makes you strong yet weak," Kyoya said. "And now that my half-sister is here I will protect her from all guys that plan on hurting her. Maybe even every guy on this damn planet if I have to. I do not want to see her that hurt ever again," Kyoya said. Everyone else nodded towards him except one...Hikaru.

"We'll help you protect Yue-chan, right Takashi," Honey said to his cousin.

"Ah," Mori-sempai said in agreement.

"Alright. Mission Protect Yuki From Guys is in play," Tamaki declared. Which made Hikaru's face darken even more. I noticed and smiled. Just maybe he was falling for me as well. Kyoya left then everyone else did. I got ready for bed and got in my PJ's. I then went over to Kyoya's door and got in his room and laid on his bed to wait for him. I believe I fell asleep before I got to question him further because the last thing I saw was the clock saying 11 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just had to add a little of Yuki's past in there as well. Which you learn more of as well. Can't you tell that Hikaru and Yuki are perfect for each other? Cause I sure can. Oh and don't you just love Yuki's bluntness. Reminds me of mine.


	7. Mission Impossible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Thursday morning

I woke up staring into grey eyes and smiled. "Morning," Kyoya said.

"You have a good secret meeting with the host club without me," I said. I saw his eyes widen and I said "Don't even try and cover up with a made up story. I watched it on your 'secret' camera in the 3rd music room," I say.

"How'd you watch that," Kyoya asked.

"I'm just as smart as you. I can hack that camera. Which by the way that camera has horrible security. Besides I also remembered how you got on there the first time we watched it the first time they had a secret meeting without us. The only difference is it included you this time. I never knew that what happened to me hurt you so much too. Which by the way your mission you guys have is impossible," I said.

"It hurt me that I couldn't help my precious little sister. I know, but I might as well try. Besides I have help this time," he said.

"That's the first time you used sister without the half in front of it," I say smiling wider.

"That's because you are my sister. You're close to me to be like that," he said.

"Good. Let's get this stupid day over with," I say as I get up and go to my room. I get ready in my own room and walk out to see Ky Ky leaning on the railing waiting for me. He smiles and we go down. I grab two muffins that were waiting on the counter as Ky Ky grabs to-go cups of coffee. We walk to our limo and got in. We then arrived at Ouran quickly.

We both walked up to the 3rd music room and saw a few of the others there as well. I gave him his muffin and I got my coffee. We both ate and drank in silence as we watched the antics of Tamaki chasing the devil-twins about something they did to annoy him. Most likely about Haruhi again. I laid my head down in his lap as he finished and he started to play with my hair. "Ky Ky," I started.

"Hmmm," he said looking down at me.

"How are you going to protect me from all the guys in the world when the host club has guys and you are one also. You could hurt me also," I say. I feel him stiffen instantly and notice everyone else had gotten quiet and was looking at us. "What," I say.

"How'd you know," Karou started.

"What we said," Hikaru finished.

"My little secret," I said winking towards them. I giggled and looked up Kyoya who was rolling his eyes at me. "What it's your secret too. I figured you'd be mad if I told too," I said. The bell then rang for class and I heard him sigh. He moved my head and got up to leave he started to leave. I caught up to him. "Bye Ky Ky," I said kissing him on the cheek and messing up his hair. I started looping after the twins and Haruhi and turned around and saw how disheveled and embarrassed he looked. I giggled when I reached them.

"Yuki, why are you laughing," Haruhi asks hearing my giggle I didn't use much.

"Ky Ky. I just left him looking hillarious," I said which started me to giggle yet again. When we neared room 1-A I was out of breath and leaning on Haruhi so I didn't pass out from laughing. "I needed that," I said as I went ahead of them to beat them to our little clan of desks we had going on I saw Kasanoda. "Hey Kasanoda-kun, what's up," I say.

"I need more advice," he said while biting his lip.

"You can ask her later," Karou said.

"Yea. We got unfinished business with her," Hikaru said. They then dragged me in the class and I saw him wide eyed, open mouthed, and confused. I shrugged mouthing that I'd talk to him later.

"I'm guessing the mission was in play there," I say getting really mad at the idiot for coming up with it in the first place.

"Yea. We got to protect you from every guy," Karou said as Hikaru looked darkly towards his twin.

"It's just Kasanoda-kun. Besides you should protect me from yourselves also," I spat out getting even more madder at the idiot. I was going to get real tired of this and fast. I just hoped to last the day before punching someone. I could feel my dark aura coming out and didn't even try and hold it back. Everyone stayed away from me throughout the day. Even Kyoya , but how he did it made me come out. I laughed at how he was trying to avoid me in the hallway very drastically like the others were. He just made it more funny with the faces he made at me. "I can tell you're already sick of his plan," he said looking at me curiously.

"Yea. Let's just say the idiot may be in his emo corner for the whole time of the host club if I can help it," I say.

"You better not. Or I'll make you have a debt for all the money you costs us from sending him there the whole time," he said.

"It would still be worth it," I said as I looped into my classroom with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. I noticed Kyoya stayed by the door for awhile then left. I started to wonder why.

"Yue-chan," Honey said as he launched out of his desk to me. I hugged him and spun him around abit.

"Hey Honey-sempai," I said smiling down at him. "Mori-sempai," I said as I sat down behind where Honey sat.

"Ne, Yue-chan. Will you eat some cake with me today," he asked.

"Of course Honey-sempai. I'd love to," I said.

"What's your favorite," he asked.

I pondered that then said "Red velvet. Ohhh or Devil's chocolate." He smiled at me and then the teacher came in and class started. I zoned out until I felt a paper hit my chin. "What the…," I muttered then looked down and noticed a football sized note. It said Haruhi says you know about us and your tattoos. I wrote back I'm not the only one. Kyoya knows, as does Kasanoda, but he doesn't know who she's with, and Hikaru might know Haruhi has someone, but I don't think he knows who either.

I saw his emotions shift into various things. I'm surprised he could express himself that much. He looked at me curiously and I motioned with my hands that my lips were sealed. He smiled at me and mouthed thank you. As we got out I was dragged to the host club. This time by an excited 3rd-year instead of Hikaru or Karou.

"We're here," Honey announced dragging me in with you.

"MY SISTER!" Tamaki said flinging himself at me.

"Get off me you idiot. I am not your sister. Nor will I ever be. Kyoya is not mommy either. He is not caring enough to be a mother. Let alone a brother," I said.

"Hey," Kyoya said touching his heart acting like he was hurt.

"Your plan to save me from heart break is going to fail. Because you are guys too. You could hurt me just as well as any other guy. Only not as bad since you all are friends, and I am not romantically involved with any of you. Yet. Besides there is no way you can save me again. Besides heart break even though it hurts helps me learn what I want from a guy, and also prepares me for my future husband as well," I say.

"Mommy," Tamaki said pouting and then he flied into his corner of woo. I could feel myself starting to seeth with even more anger and I didn't want to break anything again. So I sat down by Honey-sempai and grabbed a fat piece of red velvet cake. I started to shove it into my mouth. Trying to preoccupy my mouth with food instead of anger.

"You should go apologize to Tama-chan," Honey started.

"Ah," Mori-sempai agreed.

"Fine I'll see if I can get the idiot out of his time out," I said starting to walk over. I heard the distinctive chuckle of Mori-sempai and I smiled, glad that Haruhi isn't the only one he shows his emotions to. "Hey idiot I'm sorry," I said. I noticed him grown more mushrooms due to the use of idiot. "This plan just made me even more frustrated. I don't need protection. I'm not a little girl. I'm sorry I tried to dissolve your host club family. I still want to be your sister," I said.

"I WILL TRY TO PROTECT YOU FROM ALL MEN MY SISTER," he said flinging himself at me.

"Can you protect me from yourself. I wasn't kidding friends can hurt you as much as people you are romantically involved with can," I said.

"I shall try Yuki," he said hugging me tighter.

"Can't breath Tamaki…" I said trying to get my breath back. He went to open the doors and everyone came in once again.

As soon as Kasanoda came in he came straight to me. "How do you get over someone," he asked me before we even sit down.

"Slowly. Start spacing yourself away from them. Then try and find someone new possibly. When you're over them then you can become friends," I said then shrugged. "Trust me it takes awhile to get over someone so be patient," I said.

"Thanks Yuki," he said smiling lightly.

"Now go back to hosting before you make me have a debt," I say smiling at him, and he smiles back. He also laughed and shook his head at me. He then headed back to his hosting spot. As hosting hours ended before I left with Ky Ky, I was glomped once again by Tamaki.

"See you tomorrow my sister," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"What have I got myself into," I said when the doors closed behind us.

Kyoya chuckled and then said "A lot of long days of being annoyed." I nodded and we got into the limo at the front. As soon as we got home I got ready for bed tired from getting attacked by that idiot more than I wanted to be. I took a shower and got into my superhero PJs immediately.

I grabbed my laptop and started messaging my adoptive parents. I heard my door open and the lights then flicked off. "Hey," I said complaining.

"Be quiet," Kyoya said.

"What's up," I said wondering why he came in here to see me.

"After you stayed in my room and I slept with you in the same bed. I don't think I can go back to sleeping alone now," he said starting to blush. He tried to push up his glasses that weren't there anymore and I giggled at him.

"Ok I don't mind that. Warning I like to cuddle," I said.

"I noticed," he muttered. I put my computer on the ground and got under the covers with him. I snuggled next to my brother and fell asleep faster than I ever have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I made Kyoya and Yuki like Hikaru and Karou abit. I love it though! (Slight incest is great guys...tots ok)


	8. Yuki's first field trip with the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Friday morning

I woke up and stared at Ky Ky's sleeping face for awhile. He looked so cute while he was asleep. I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs and grabbed a to-go cup of coffee. I took it up to my room and put it under my brother's nose. He woke up and smiled at me.

"You actually know how to wake me up right," he says smiling slightly.

"I know you well. Besides I don't like you when you're grumpy," I say. He nods and goes into his room. I skip down the stairs and grab some food. I eat it quickly and hear Kyoya stepping into the kitchen.

"Tamaki texted me that he wants to have a trip with just the Host Club so we can bond more," he says.

"Like I need anymore bonding with him," I mutter darkly as I follow him out to the limo.

"You never know," he said.

"Where we going," I ask as we go to school.

"The beach," he said, "I packed for you."

"What?!" I asked. "When?!"

"Last night. Don't worry I got your favorite swim suit and your other PJ's," he said smiling. "Besides it's time for the guys to see the real you. Energetic and smiley you," he said to me with a weird look on his face. I nod at him and take a good long drink of my coffee. It was going to be a long day and weekend I could tell.

"SISTER," Tamaki said as soon as I walked through the door.

"If you make me spill my coffee idiot I swear," I say to him.

"I won't," he said as he hugged me lightly.

"Haruhi," Karou said.

"We packed a swimsuit for you," Hikaru finished.

"I'm not going to wear it. Especially if it's a bikini," she says.

"It's ok Haruhi. You'll be in the same boat as me. Ky Ky packed for me," I say. "So it seems like I'll be in one too," I muttered darkly.

"Fine. I'll wear it. Only this once," she mutters.

"What about your…," I say.

"Might as well let them find out. Since Takashi is going shirtless and his will be seen too," she says.

"Ohhhhhh. You excited to see your boy toy shirtless," I ask teasingly as I poke her.

"Maybe," she says as her face reddens. "Are you ready to see Hikaru shirtless," she asks.

I stammer out "What no," as I blush furiously.

"Please Yuki. I can tell you like him. Are you excited," she asked.

"A tiny bit," I said as I blushed even more.

"Haruhi what are you saying to Yue-chan to cause her to blush that much," Honey-senpai says.

"Nothing Honey-senpai. Nothing," I mutter as I go to the window to compose myself. I feel someone poke my side and I yelp. "I hate you Ky Ky," I said turning to him. He smirked at me. "Yes I am ticklish," I mutter.

"Sorry I just gave everyone else your ticklish spot," he said.

"Sure you are," I muttered looking outside yet again. I saw the familiar red hair of Kasanoda-kun and noticed him looking up towards the window. I saw him wave and I waved back. I also thought I saw his cheeks redden from my view point. But maybe I mistook it. Who knows? I hear the bell ring and I follow after Haruhi. I grab her arm and say "I'm using you to protect me from the twins. Since they might poke me in my sides to get me to scream. Stupid Ky Ky," I say.

"I don't mind," she said as she chuckles.

"I didn't know you were ticklish Yuki," Karou said.

"I had hoped to keep it that way. But looks like my secrets come out one way or another," I mutter darkly and glaring at Hikaru.

"Hey you're the one who spoke so loudly to Kasanoda-kun," he muttered back.

"At least I'm not the one who listened in to the conversation. Plus at least I'm not following the orders of the idiot," I mutter as I speed up to go to class. I see Kasanoda-kun waiting by my class again.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"None of your business. Just go back to class. I can't help right now," I say as I go into the class and leave him confused. I was mad all day. My dark aura was out and not coming back in. Not even for Ky Ky.

As I sit behind where Honey-senpai sits I see them come in. I see Honey-sempai hugging on Mori-senpai. I hear him say "Yue-chan's so scary when she's mad."

"Ah," Mori-senpai started. "What's wrong," he asked.

"My secrets coming out one way or another it seems," I say darkly.

"Ah," Mori-senpai.

"So you're mad at Hika-chan and Kyo-chan," Honey-senpai said.

"Yep," I said. Then the teacher came in and I became silent. I basically stayed quiet and stayed in my dark aura the whole class. I walked slowly to the club room as none of the guys wanted to drag me and make me more mad. As I walked in I saw everyone waiting around.

"We canceled Host Club today. So we could leave early," Kyoya said.

"Joy," I muttered. I then noticed Kasanoda-kun by the twins. "Is he coming too," I asked as I nodded towards him.

"Yea…. You got a problem with that," he said as his face got closer to mine.

"No," I said. I then smiled slightly.

"Haha… I finally got you to smile. I finally got you to smile," he said sing songily. He started to dance around really weirdly.

"Stop," I said as I started to giggle. He smiled and came towards me and ruffled my hair. He then kissed the top of my head. We all got our stuff and got in the limo. "Wait what beach," I said realizing I had no idea where we were going.

"An island off Japan our family owns has a very pretty beach and beach house as well," Ky Ky said smiling.

"Of course we do," I mutter darkly. The rest of the ride I stared out the window. I sometimes watched the antics of the twins in the limo. They sent Tamaki into a corner in the limo. I giggled watching him growing mushrooms in the limo. I already knew this but someone's stare on me intensified. I looked over and locked eyes with Kasanoda-kun. I smiled lightly and I saw his face redden. He then turned towards the window to cover it up. I roll my eyes at this and giggle more.

We then stop at a airport and get on a tiny plane. We soon land and are at the island. Kyoya shows everyone to their rooms. He winks at me and I put my swim suit on. I hear a knock and I say "Come in." I see Haruhi coming in and she's in a cover up. "Let me see," I demand to her. She lifts it up and I see a green bikini that isn't that revealing. "Cute," I say as I pull on my shorts.

"Thanks. So is yours. By the way I didn't know you had a belly ring," she says smiling slightly.

"Yep. That's another of my secrets. It just happens to be Flash right now. He's my favorite superhero," I say smiling slightly. "He also reminds me of my friend," I say.

"Let's go," she says as she drags me.

"I still don't have a shirt on Haruhi," I complained as I start to put it on. We walk outside together. I sit by Kyoya who is sitting under an umbrella. Haruhi sheds her cover up and goes into the water.

"DAUGHTER WHY DO YOU HAVE A TATTOO? AND WHY IS IT DARK BLUE? WHY DOES MORI-SENPAI HAVE A MATCHING ONE BUT IN RED," Tamaki says as he starts to freak out more and more.

"Because we're dating. And we love each other. So there is nothing you could do about it," Haruhi said. I see recognition flash in both Kasanoda-kun's face as well as Hikaru's. Now they both understand who I was talking about.

"DAUGHTER," Tamaki said as he started to whimper. He goes to grow mushrooms in the ocean. "Kyoya I can't grow mushrooms in here," he says complaining.

"Go find a rock then," he says. He then mutters "Idiot," softly. I stifle a giggle then I sigh as I watch the others play.

"Why aren't you going," Kyoya asked.

"I won't go until you go," I say as I take off my shorts.

"Challenge accepted," he said as he took off his shirt.

"What?!" I say as he picks me up. "Ky Ky put me down," I scream.

"You challenged me. I accepted it," he said smirking.

"At least let me take off my shirt," I say. He puts me down and I take it off. He then picks me up again and runs me into the water with him. He drops me into the water and I go under for a bit. I surface and get to where everyone else is wading around and splashing each other. I realize my stomach is no longer hidden by water.

"Who's on it today," Ky Ky asks as he leans towards me and flicks my belly button ring.

"Flash. My favorite superhero," I say smiling.

"WHAT?! WHY DOES SISTER HAVE A BELLY BUTTON RING? AND WHO IS THAT," Tamaki shouted as he came closer towards me. Everyone else followed behind to look at it. They all seemed to think it was cool.

"It's Flash. I got my belly button pierced a long time ago. And no there is no way I am taking it out," I say definitely.

"Why did you get it," Tamaki asked staring at it curiously.

"Because I thought it was cool and I wanted one. My adoptive parents let me get one…. So I did. I have a collection of belly button piercings now too," I say.

"No kidding you do. You could probably base off thousands of outfits off of her many belly button rings," Kyoya muttered.

"I think it's cool," Hikaru said. I noticed that there was a little pink in his cheeks as well. I might've just been seeing things.

"Thanks Hikaru. Now can we please go back to playing in the water, before it gets too dark to do so," I say. We then play until it gets dark. We all go back into the house and get ready for dinner. I get out from my shower while drying my hair. I'm in a white dress Kyoya put in my luggage, I don't recognize it. It must be a new one. I hear a squeak of a chair and look up suddenly. I see Kasanoda-kun and say "Don't do that. You about go attacked by my awesome defence skills." I take a karate stance and start to giggle.

"I got over her," he says proudly as he blushes slightly at me in a dress.

"Good. Yea, I'm in a dress. I think Ky Ky put it in for me. At least it's not like a cupcake like the last one," I mutter.

"You look pretty," he says blushing more.

"Thanks," I say. I then hear a knock.

"Hey, Kyoya says it's time for dinner," Hikaru starts. "Oh am I interrupting something," he says as he notices Kasanoda-kun blushing in a chair and me sitting on the bed.

"Just celebrating him getting over someone," I say smiling.

"Finally," he said exasperated. I see Kasanoda-kun lightly smile.

"Now my next project…," I said as I go towards him and the door, "is you."

"What?! What makes you think I need help getting over someone," Hikaru says. He looks shocked that I figured it out, but I'm very observant.

"Please everyone in the Host Club has a crush on Haruhi. All except Honey-senpai and I. Now plus Kasanoda-kun," I say. I then get close to him and whisper in his ear, "If you need help with that just come talk to me during hosting hours." I then pat his cheek and strut down the hallway, a bit pleased with myself. I did make two guys blush furiously today.

I walk into the dining room and sit by Kyoya. I hear Kasanoda-kun and Hikaru coming in. I can still see a light pink coloring his cheeks and I smirk to myself. "What did you do," Ky Ky asked me smirking as well.

"I'll tell you later bro," I said smiling at him. Everyone ate in silence. Mori-senpai and Haruhi went on a romantic walk together. The rest of us tried to make sure everyone else didn't ruin it. I sorta cuddle into Kyoya's side as I yawn. I feel my eyes drop down.

"Go to bed," Kyoya said.

"No it's too far," I mutter as I flail my arm towards the general direction of where my bed is. I hear the door open and see Mori-senpai carrying Haruhi.

"Did she fall asleep Takashi," Honey-senpai asked.

"Ah," he said as he nodded and headed towards her room with her.

"Alright up you go," Kyoya said as he picked me up.

"Ack…. Put me down now. NOW! KY KY I SWEAR," I say as I start to giggle. He puts me down and walks back to the couch. I walk back and lay on his shoulder. I put my legs over Karou and Hikaru who are sitting next to me.

"Are we your foot rests' now," Karou asked.

"For now," I say yawning.

"Beware for now may turn into forever," Kyoya warned.

"I don't think either of them will mind," I mutter sleepily. I then fade into darkness. I sort of wake up when I am jostled a bit. I realize someone is carrying me.

"No I got her Mori-senpai," I hear someone that sounds like Hikaru say.

"You better not drop my sister," Ky Ky says darkly.

"Give her to me you evil doppelganger," Tamaki says as I feel myself being pulled away. I pull myself away from the person and curl myself into Hikaru. By now I know it's him.

"See she actually wants me to carry her boss. Don't worry I'll deliver her safely," Hikaru says. I feel his grip tighten on me as he speaks. I can feel myself smiling lightly. I feel him carry me upstairs and then I leave his arms. I moan already missing his warmth and the strange electrical-like feeling I got when he held me. "You know? You make me jealous when you're with Kasanoda-kun. Besides I don't think I need to get over Haruhi anymore, since I'm so into you. I like you Yuki, now if I could only say that to your face. And ask you out too," he says. I feel him kiss my cheek and then I feel him kiss my lips. I felt like I just got shocked. "Whoa," he says, "night my Yuki."

I open my eyes and stare at the door he just left through. I try and breath evenly as I try to calm my heart. I sigh and say to the empty room "Things seem to get complicated around me don't they brother?" I then fall asleep and have dreams of what used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I made Tamaki try and grow mushrooms in the ocean. I thought it's be funny. Yes I made Yuki loose a few more of her secrets. This won't be the only time either. Yes Yuki and Hikaru. Plus a little Kasanoda-kun. We'll just have to see who ends up with who. ;-)


	9. More fun in the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I woke up staring towards Ky Ky's black hair. I slowly untangled myself and got dressed. I walk towards the dining room and see everyone up. They all seem to be arguing about who is going to wake up Honey-senpai, Kyoya, and I. "I call Ky Ky," I say as I sit by Haruhi. "I just need a cup of coffee," I mutter sleepily into my hand I used to cover a yawn. "Make that two," I said.

"Coffee," Tamkai wonders out loud, "how does that help?"

"The smell wakes Ky Ky up. Plus he's less grumpy after he gets coffee," I say as I drink mine black. I shiver when I feel the warmth and caffeine from it seep into my body. "Are we leaving today," I ask.

"No boss wants us to leave tomorrow afternoon," Karou said.

"He also wants to see if he can have an intervention for Takashi and I," Haruhi muttered darkly.

"Just ignore him. The idiot will get over it later. He'll find someone else to torment…. Hopefully," I say as I start to think deeply.

"What friend does Flash remind you of," Haruhi asked innocently. Knowing that was the last thing I wanted to be ask near this time. I feel my body stiffen and I open my mouth to answer.

"Yuki," I hear Ky Ky say. I look towards him and I feel tears prick my eyes. "It's on Monday isn't it," he says. I nod and go towards him. I hug him tightly. I feel him pet my hair and saying "Shhh it's ok," over and over again.

"We got you coffee Kyoya," Tamaki says happily not realizing I was on the verge of tears… well more of them anyways.

"Thanks Tamkai," he says.

"Why's Yue-chan crying," Honey-senpai asked.

"You want me to tell them," I hear him ask me. I shake my head no. "You want them to find out on Monday sis," he asks kindly. I nod and he says "You'll find out Monday." I let go of him and sit back down. I hear him sit next to me and I feel his arm on my back going back and forth. He starts to eat and everyone else follows after him.

"Ok Mission Intervention is starting," Tamaki said.

"Oh boy," Haruhi mutters. I see Mori-senpai take her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Hey idiot," I say loudly, "if they wanted an intervention they'd ask for one. It's not nice to get into others peoples' buisness anyways. Especially when it's their love life. THEIRS NOT YOURS. Can you get that through your thick skull idiot? It's Haruhi's decision and since she is so happy with Mori-senpai, then get over it. Unless you want to lose a friend, due to your pushing of them needing to have an intervention. They don't need it, more like you do for getting in other peoples' buisness."

I storm out and end up at the beach. I pace in the sand barefoot for awhile. I then sit down trying to calm myself more. I hear sand crunch behind me and I whirl around to see Hikaru. "You caused quite the commotion back there," he stated. He sat down next to me and said "But it is true. I think you helped him realize what he does."

"I'm surprised he didn't go in his corner or something," I said smiling slightly. I draw my knees closer to me as I hug them tighter.

"You did. He just thought while being in the corner. He told Haruhi he'll stop pushing for them to break up, so he won't lose her. He also said that he'd not do an intervention, unless one of them needed it. Also if Mori-senpai hurts her, he will do everything in his power to hurt him back," he said smiling slightly.

I snort at the thought and say "I'd pay to see that fight. Well it wouldn't be much of one. But still I'd like to see it." He nods in agreement and laughs a bit. I lean my head on his shoulder and I feel him stiffen. "The sun looks pretty," I observe to him. I feel him nod and then I feel his head on mine.

"SISTER!," I hear Tamaki yell. "YOU MADE ME RETHINK THINGS." He was soon behind us and running to give me a hug.

"Dumb idiot ruining the mood," I mutter as I get up to get ready to get hugged.

"What'd you say," Hikaru says with his eyebrow up a bit. Which makes him look a tad sexy if I may add.

"Nothing," I say feeling myself get red. I then am picked up and twirled around by Tamaki. "Put me down idiot. You're making me dizzy," I say while giggling.

"Never my sister," he says as he spins me around more. We end up falling in the sand with me on top of him. I start laughing and he does too. Kyoya helps me up and then Tamaki gets up. I fall into Karou's arms because I'm still dizzy.

"Ops sorry Karouuuuu," I say as I drag out the u in his name.

"You're fine Yuki," he said. He then helped me right myself and I then noticed everyone in their swim suits.

"You guys swimming again," I ask.

"Yep all except Haruhi and Mori-senpai. They went on a date somewhere," Kyoya says.

"Why don't you join us," Hikaru asked with his face getting closer to mine.

I started to blush and said "Maybe I will." I walked off and got changed quickly. I came back out onto the beach and saw Tamaki chasing the twins. I laughed and I noticed that they then took notice of me. I quickly shed my clothes seeing both the twins eyes sparkle. Which means they're planning on pranking me. I feel myself get picked up and I see Hikaru holding me.

"Put me down Hikaru," I complained loudly. I could feel myself get red. He shook his head then he threw me towards Karou, who caught me. Tamaki instantly tried to rescue me and instantly failed. He fell as he tried to catch me from Hikaru and he got my belly ring instead. He pulled and it tugged on my skin. I felt pain instantly spread through my abdomen and Karou catching me didn't help. I put my hand on it and brought it back to my face. I saw some blood on it.

"Crap not again," I muttered. "Karou take me to the beach and go find me a first aid kit please." He nods and does just that. I press my hand on where my skin was sort of torn by Tamaki's nails and his pulling on my ring.

"I'm sorry sister," Tamaki said sadly watching me try and not kill him.

"It's fine. I have one piece of advice though. Cut your fingernails. They're sharp," I say. I see him smile, relaxing, glad that I wasn't going to kill him. I see Kyoya hurrying out with Karou.

"What'd you do idiot," he said instantly going to work on the cut Tamaki made.

"Sorry mommy. I didn't mean to. It's the devil twins fault. They started the throwing game with Yuki as the ball," Tamaki said.

"You threw my little sister," Kyoya said instantly as his dark aura came out. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and show him I'm ok.

"I lost a contact," I say noticing my vision is blurry. "My back-up's are hopefully in my bag right," I ask a half blurry Kyoya.

"Yea, I'll go get them," Kyoya said. I see the guys look confused. Looks like another one of my secrets just came out.

"My eyesight is just as terrible as Kyoya's. I have extra contacts cause I hate going to the eye doctor. As well as glasses which you guys may see one day," I say. They nod in understanding. I see Kyoya coming with my contact. I blink a few times and say "I can see again. I might still need new contacts though. Oh joy another trip to the eye doctor," I mutter.

"I know a good one," Kyoya says smirking. I snort and think to myself of course he does. I see him smile "You look normal again," he says.

"Normal? Does that mean I look strange to you all the time," I ask annoyed.

"No you were squinting your eyes since you lost your contact," Kyoya said smiling slightly. I nod and smile in relief. I steal Kyoya's glasses and put them on.

"Yep I can definitely see. Your glasses are blurry," I say.

"That's because you have your contacts on. Besides don't forget our glasses are the same prescription," he says.

"Yep I'm as blind as a bat and Kyoya, when he loses his, when I lose mine," I say starting to giggle.

"I am not that blind," he says. I stare at him exasperatedly and roll my eyes at him. "Fine I am pretty blind. But you're just as blind if you can remember that," he says smirking at me.

"Yea I know. I just experienced that," I said to him. "It sucks too. No wonder why you cuss so much when you hit things after you lose your glasses," I say smirking back as I start to laugh remembering what happened last night.

"Shut up you," Kyoya says.

"Ummm… mommy what does she mean by that," Tamaki says looking at us weirdly.

"We slept in the same room last night," Kyoya said.

"Yea and Kyoya had to go to the bathroom. He woke me up when he got up. He had a hard time finding the bathroom without his glasses. Which is also the reason why if you heard me giggling a lot last night, that was the reason," Yuki said smiling at Kyoya.

"Ahhh… so that's why. I thought something happened," Haruhi said returning with Mori-senpai.

"Sooo… the Shadow King and Queen have turned into us. Since they can't sleep apart," Karou said while smirking a lot.

"I guess. Even though I hate being compared to you two," Kyoya muttered darkly.

"Hey what does that mean," Karou said immediately taking offense in it. I shake my head and laugh. I start to get up and as soon as I am I wobble a bit.

"Woah," I said as I sat down again. "Looks like I might need to sit down a bit," I muttered wishing to go inside. I feel myself getting picked up and see Mori-senpai. "Ohhhh my… I hope your girlfriend isn't mad at me," I mutter.

"I'm not," Haruhi says. All the sudden I am taken out of his arms by none other than Hikaru.

"I got her," he said.

"You got her last night. Why can't I," Tamaki complained.

"Cause you would drop her," Kyoya said.

"Oh so you're the one who carried me up. I couldn't figure out who did," I said smiling at him. "Thanks by the way," I say to him when we are sort of far away from the group.

"You're welcome Yuki," he says. I see his cheeks redden a bit and I smile.

"Though I did have a weird dream last night. It was something about someone telling me they like me and they said my Yuki. It was strange," I say seeing him blush even more.

"That is sorta weird," he said as he put his finger on his chin.

"I know. I kinda think it means something but I can't figure it out," I said now putting my finger on my chin. He smiles at me copying him. I say "You can put me down now." He does and I walk aways. I start to wobble again. I feel him pick me up again. "Or not," I mutter darkly. He chuckles and I smile at him. "You know the idiots right your guys are devils' but very attractive ones," I say.

"You think we're attractive," he asks as he starts to blush more.

"Yea I am a girl. Besides I see how all the other girls stare at you," I say.

"Who's your favorite out of me and Karou," he asks smiling evilly.

"Not telling you that. You're going to have to figure that out yourself," I say as he sits me down. I wink at him and giggle seeing him blush even more. I see him leave and say loudly "Bye Hikaru."

"I see you made him blush more," Haruhi says coming in to me.

"I can't help it. He's easy to make blush. As am I," I say.

"You guys look cute together by the way," she says as Mori-senpai says.

"Ah," he says in agreement. I feel myself blush and hear an unfamiliar chuckle. I look up and see it's Mori-senpai. I see Haruhi look at him with love in his eyes.

"You guys are more cuter than me and him though," I say smiling. I see them both blush. "Yep definitely cuter," I say.

"Who's cuter," Kyoya asks.

"No one Ky Ky. Just you," I say winking at him.

"Hikaru says you wobbled again. I'm going to check and make sure you are ok. If not you and I are leaving early to go to a hospital," he says determinedly knowing I probably won't go.

"Fine check. Though no promises on the going to the hospital. I actually like bonding, just not with the idiot," I say. Kyoya then pulls my shirt up and takes off the bandage he put on.

"It looks fine. I still don't know why you're wobbling," he says looking at me worriedly.

"I think I just some water. Plus I was out in the sun a lot," I say wondering how it could've happened. Mori-senpai nodded and went to get it for me. I feel Kyoya touch my cheek. I see him smile and I smile back.

I drink the whole glass as soon as Mori-senpai brings it to me. Everyone else comes in and get changed. I get up and am not wobbly any more. I change also. When I reach the stairs as soon as I reach the first step my eyesight goes black. "Not again," I mutter. I then try and feel my way to the next step and instead tumble down the stairs.

"Yuki," I hear Kyoya yell.

"SISTER," Tamaki says by my ear.

"Yue-chan are you ok," Honey-senpai says. I blink a few times and see everyone's worried faces over me. Hikaru and Kyoya's sort of match.

"Hey Ky Ky. Looks like I'm still a klutz even after moving away from America," I say smiling a tad. I sit up and wince feeling pain in my side. "I may take you up on the trip to the hospital," I say.

"We'll go too. Right everyone," Tamaki says. Everyone nods. I open my mouth to argue, but then Kyoya gives me a look and I quiet. Knowing that look meant to not argue that the idiot's not going to change his mind. I've seen that look a lot.


	10. Yuki starts to unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Here you go! I hope you like it! You learn more about the main character now... Next chapter has a fun hosting costumes to it. You'll see when you read it.

We get onto the plane with everyone's stuff and are back to Japan. We drove to the hospital in a limo. We got out, as soon as I did I was picked up by Kyoya. The doctor quickly puts me in a room and checks up on me. He comes back with a verdict. "You have bruised ribs Miss. Ootori," the doctor said.

"Of course I do," I muttered darkly.

"You will have to stay in a wheelchair till about Friday afternoon," he said. I grimaced not liking to be in a wheelchair ever again. "Now if you don't mind I will check up on your side. To see if it has healed well," he said. I nodded not caring if they saw. I figured they already had. The doctor lifted up my shirt aways. Immediately everyone saw a scar running down my side. It went from the bottom of my bra to the start of my shorts I had on. "It looks just fine. It's healed nicely since the last time you were in a hospital. I'll leave you now. When you're done you'll have a wheelchair ready for you," he said.

"Thank you," I said looking at everyone's faces. I notice they are staring at my scar that was still showing. They must not have noticed. Or did and didn't say anything about it. Kyoya came up to me and traced it.

"It's gotten better," he said. "You know I thought I lost you that day," he said. I nodded tears pricking my eyes.

"Yue-chan how'd you get hurt," Honey-senpai asked.

"Someone cut my side trying to torture me about my real dad," I said as those dark memories flooded my head once again. I shivered and grabbed the sides of my arms. I dug my nails in my skin to use the pain to forget them.

"They figured out your real dad," Haruhi asked.

"Yea they did," I said. "They actually helped. I tracked him down but decided against contacting him. His job keeps him pretty busy," I say. I see Kyoya's face darken. He knows who my real father is too. I know he hopes that no trouble will come from him.

"Who is he," Karou asked curious. I feel myself stiffen at the question. I shake my head. "Oh you don't want us to know," he asked confused a tad. I nodded. I get up and feel pain in my side. I feel myself get off the floor. I see Kyoya's familiar grey eyes past the glint in his glasses. I see how many different emotions are behind his eyes. I see he is worried most of all. I squeeze his neck and put my ear by his heart. I match my breathing to his, which I just realized had been uneven ever since I remembered those dark memories.

"I can tell that I may have to force you in this wheelchair," he says as he smiles.

"No. You just might have to force me to stay in it. Also when I don't want to be in it, you probably will have to carry me," I said smiling wickedly.

"I'm sorry about this. I knew of your condition, yet I pushed you," Kyoya said.

"So do I. Besides it not your fault. It's mine for not being observant on myself," I said frowning slightly.

"Sister what does he mean by condition," Tamaki asked.

"Oh if I push myself too much or move around too much my scare starts to hurt. Then the pain affects my vision and it disappears for awhile," I said.

"Is that why Yue-chan blinked a bit after she fell," Honey-senpai asked Mori-senpai.

"It is," I say nodding. We see a wheelchair in the front. Kyoya puts me in it and pushes me out to the waiting limo. He puts me in the limo and folds up my wheelchair. He follows after me and the driver puts my wheelchair in the back end. I sigh hating that thing already. I stare out the window as everyone is dropped off. Soon it is just us. "Tell Tamaki that I'm sorry tomorrow," I said.

"Are you going to be unable to say it yourself," Kyoya asks.

"Possibly," I say remembering what tomorrow it. "It's been 3 years Ky Ky. I still cry on the anniversary of his death," I say as tears start to escape out.

"I know," Kyoya says as he draws me closer to him. I can feel his hand go back and forth on my arm. It starts to calm me down a little. We are soon home and we go into our separate rooms. I change and get in bed. I feel some more tears escape as my lights flick out suddenly. I feel someone getting in my bed, I also feel someone wipe the tears off my face.

"Night Ky Ky," I say as I drift off.

"Night Yuki," he says. I feel a kiss on my forehead and then I fall into darkness and nightmares. I wake up suddenly out of breath and sweating like crazy. I feel Kyoya move "Are you ok Yuki," he says as he hugs me. I shiver and shake my head no. "Shhhh it's ok it was just a dream," he says.

"But it wasn't. It happened it really happened. My brother's dead," I say. I break out into tears.

"Shhhh. Hey you've got one more brother remember," Kyoya says. I hear shh over and over till I calm down and go back to sleep. I then hear the beeping of my alarm and when I wake up I still believe to be in the nightmare. Since the beeping sounds the same as something that was happening in my dream. I stare at Ky Ky's messed up hair.

I start to get ready and put on black makeup to show I'm grieving. I also find black shoes and tights, which I add to my outfit. I also put on a see through cover that I put over my uniform. I walk out and notice Kyoya is gone. I walk onto the landing and see him coming out of his room also. He smiles at me and says "Silent day here we come." He grabs me and carries me down the stairs. I smile slightly at this. He puts me in my wheelchair and then he grabs us breakfast.

All too soon we are at the school, the bright pink building is making my sadness worse. We go into Music Room 3 and see everyone else there. Everyone notices my weird style today, but thankfully say nothing. I am picked up and sat on the couch. I drink my coffee, though I don't touch my muffin. When the bell rings I see a worried look cross Kyoya's face. I fake a smile at him and roll after Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi out to our class. Though Hikaru does have to carry me down the stairs and put me back. Which makes me blush even on a sad day as this. I am quiet the whole day, which seems to pass me by slowly.

Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and I get out of class early for Host Club. I see Kyoya who comes to me and smiles. Soon after girls come in and everyone says "Welcome," except me. I then go to the window and sit. Kyoya looks at me strangely as does everyone else. Kyoya then says "I'm sorry girls, but since one of our hosts is very sad today, we will be stopping host club early."

Kyoya turns on me in anger. He stops short when he sees something sparkling on my face. He comes towards me and gets on his knees in front of me. "Come here," he says to me with his arms open. I fall into him and let all the tears flow from me that I've been holding in the whole day. I feel myself being carried and he sits on the couch with me in his lap.

"What's wrong with Yue-chan," Honey-senpai asked.

"Yea why is our sister crying," Tamaki asked worriedly. I notice everyone one looks.

"You want me to tell them," he asks me. I nod unable to answer and calm myself. "Alright, today is the 3rd anniversary of Yuki's brother from her family in America's death," Kyoya said.

"Oh Yuki," I hear Haruhi say. I feel pressure next to my feet and I feel someone rub my legs. I look up and see it's Haruhi and breath out a sigh of relief.

"How'd he die," Karou asked.

"Snake bite," I said as my voice shook a little.

"Alright someone needs some ice cream and lots of it," Kyoya said smiling.

"Rocky Road," I ask him and he nods. I smile a little, my first non-faked smile of the day.

"Can we come too," Honey-senpai asked happily. I nod and am picked up once again. I see Mori-senpai carrying my wheel chair after me. We then are in the ice cream shop in no time. I eat my ice cream slowly. Honey-senpai eats one after another bowl of different kinds, that happened to be covered with sweets.

"You still eat ice cream slow," Kyoya says. I smile at him and notice a few girls in here give me jealous looks. I start to chuckle and shake my head. I see everyone in our group is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm laughing at how many jealous looks I'm getting about being with you guys. Especially since one of you is taken and the rest are like my brothers. Though there might be one that changes," I say smiling a evil smile and see Kasanoda-kun and Hikaru both blush.

"Sister," Kyoya said warning me. I give him a look and he smiles at me slightly. I then finish and am picked up by Kyoya once again.

"Thanks brother," I say as sort of sleepless night catches up to me. I start to drift off slightly in the car. Then I am asleep. Soon I feel myself being picked up.

"Thanks for letting me get out first guys," I hear Kyoya say.

"No problem mommy. Besides our sister has had a long day and she needs her rest," I hear the idiot, Tamaki say.

"Yea she didn't sleep most the night. Plus she had nightmares on top of it. So if she did ever sleep it was restless," Kyoya says.

"Well then you must need your rest too," Tamaki said.

I hear "Bye Kyoya and night Yuki," chorused around the limo before the door closes. I feel Kyoya put me in my wheelchair and I drift back into darkness again.


	11. Happy and childish things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Please review! I hope you guys liked it. Yes there is a lot more to learn about Miss. Yuki.

I wake up feeling refreshed. I see Kyoya and I try not to giggle at the way he looks. I end up doing so and he wakes up. "Morning sis," he said.

"Morning," I say immediately using my hands to try and fix his hair.

"You're going to make it worse. Like you did the last time," he muttered to me darkly. That just sent me into another fit of giggles. I get up and undo my belly ring of Flash. I change it to Mushu the dragon from Mulan. "You remember we're doing Disney themed costumes thanks to you," he said.

"I know. I'm excited to be Mulan," I say smiling at him.

"You'll look beautiful," Kyoya said as he kissed my forehead. "I just don't know why I have to be Jafar," he said grimacing at me.

"Cause he's evil, dark, and mysterious. Plus he did anything for power. I figured he matched you pretty well," I said.

"I didn't do everything for power. I didn't give you up remember," Kyoya said as he left my room to get dressed.

"I'm glad you didn't," I whisper sadly after he left. I wait in my room for him and he carries me down the stairs once again and places me in my wheelchair. I sigh not ready for the long day. Kyoya grabs our food and drinks and then transfers me to the limo. We are soon at the familiar pink building. He puts me in my wheelchair and we roll to the stairs. He starts to pull me backwards up the stairs. "Just give me a piggyback ride Ky Ky," I say with my voice going along with the bumps of the stairs.

"Good thinking," he said as we made it to a landing. He gets in front of me and I climb on and hold on tight. He folds up my wheelchair and we go up the rest of the stairs. We get inside and see everyone together and talking about something.

"You guys better have your song memorized," I said to Karou and Hikaru.

"We do," they said together and smiling like the characters they will be today. I then am sat down by Kyoya and I grab for my coffee. I drink it and eat my muffin fast.

"I think Honey-senpai will be cuter than any of you," I say as I watch him eat some early cake.

"Awww Yue-chan! You'll be cute too" Honey-senpai exclaimed as he got up and ran to hug me. I giggle and am carried away with watching the twins causing Tamaki misery already. I hear the bell ring and am picked up by Karou this time.

"My turn," Karou says with his eyes twinkling wickedly. I see jealousy flash in Hikaru's eyes, but he grabs my folded up wheelchair and heads out with us. The school day passes by in a flash. After my last class, Honey-senpai rolls me and stands on the edge of my wheelchair and rides it, with Mori-senpai walking behind to make sure we neither one are hurt. When we reach the stairs Mori-senpai picks me up and I am carried up by him while Kyoya who appears from nowhere carries my folded wheelchair.

I get up from my wheelchair and pass mostly everyone in their costumes. I go into the changing room to see Haruhi having issues with her bright yellow dress zipper. "Let me get that for you Belle," I say smiling.

"Thanks Mulan," she says and winks at me.

She walks out and is bombarded by Tamaki most likely since I hear "DAUGHTER! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" I then change to my Mulan costume. I walk out and am forced into my wheelchair once again.

"You know the doctor says I am allowed to stand for awhile. I promise to sit as soon as I can," I say to Kyoya who looks creepily like the evil wizard from Aladdin.

"Fine, but just this once," he says. I look at everyone elses costume. I see Tamaki is Phoebus from Hunchback Of Notre Dame. I see Haruhi as Belle, Mori-senpai as Adam the Beast, and Honey-senpai as Chip. Which I am right he is the cutest. I cast my eyes at Kasanoda-kun he is Peter Pan. I look towards the twins who are those Siamese cats, from Lady and the Tramp, Si and Am.

We open the doors and are greeted by shrieks. A girl that I've been giving advice about Tamaki to helps me to my chair. I hear girls say how cute Haruhi is as Belle and also how her and Mori-senpai look good together. I see her blush and I laugh to myself.

I hear some girls question the twins who they are and I instantly smile to myself. I taught them the Siamese song they sing and to make them sing it if anyone asked who they are. "We are Siamese if you please. We are Siamese if you don't please. Now we lookin' over our new domicile. If we like we stay for maybe quite a while. Do you seeing that thing swimming round and round? Yesss. Maybe we can reaching in and make it drown. If we sneaking up upon it carefully. There will be a head for you, a tail for me. Do you hear what I hear? A baby cry? Where we finding baby there be milk nearby. If we look in baby buggy there could be. Plenty milk for you and also some for me," both Hikaru and Karou sing at the same time.

"Wow," their customers say. Everyone claps.

"Hey Yuki," one of my customers said while looking hopeful. I look towards her and see her bite her lip. "Since they sang a song can you sing Reflection," she asks while blushing.

"Sure that's my all time favorite Disney song," I say as I take a few deep breaths and stand up. I see all the hosts look at me to see if something is wrong. I then start singing "Look at me, I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Who is that perfect bride? It's not me, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am, inside? How I pray, that a time will come, I can free myself, from their expectations. On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself, and to make my family proud. They want a docile lamb, No-one knows who I am. Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide? Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time? When will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show, who I am inside?." I finish strongly and instantly hear tons of applause. I open my eyes realizing I got into singing that song. I see everyone is clapping.

"Yay Yue-chan," I hear Honey-senpai say as he stands on the couch and claps for me. I blush and sit down hurriedly.

"You did it better than Mulan," Kyoya says into my ear as he passes by.

"Thanks Jafar," I say as I see him use his staff as he walks around to check on everyone.

He came back around and asked me with a worried look in his eyes, "You need anything Mulan?"

"No, thank you Jafar. Oh and you wish you were this twisted," I said quoting from his character. He grimaced at me recognizing it. I noticed everyone else looked confused. "Seems like the Host Club may need a Disney movie marathon," I said smiling.

"Yea. Especially with who their characters are," he said. I nodded planning on doing it on some weekend. Not this weekend though. As everyone left and the doors finally closed. I moved to the dressing room and helped Haruhi with her zipper. She helped me with mine. I changed into normal clothes for me. I hated that uniform enough as it is.

"Who's that," she asked regarding Mushu who was hanging from my stomach.

"It's Mushu. He's Mulan's guardian in the movie," I say smiling. She smiles back and walks out. I pull on my shirt I have and walk out. I am then immediately pushed into my wheelchair.

I see red hair "Karou," I say exasperatedly. I hear him and Hikaru snicker. I see Kyoya is talking to Tamaki. I sigh and sit waiting for him to get done. I see a flash of red hair and I feel myself being pushed away. "Kyoya the devil twins are kidnapping me," I yell as we go out the door.

"UNHAND MY SISTER!" Tamaki yells as he follows behind us. I turn to see Kyoya hurrying behind him, but not as fast as Tamaki. Tamaki catches up and accidently makes Karou let go of my wheelchair.

I feel myself tip on the edge of the stairs and I lean forward. I have wanted to try going down the stairs in this thing, ever since the doctors put me in it. I go forward and lean with the curve of the stairs. It's really bumpy though. Once I am finally on solid ground I hear "SISTER! ARE YOU OK," Tamaki yells as he runs down the stairs.

"Yea I'm fine," I say as I see his uniform in front of my face. I realize he is hugging me. I then see Kyoya in front of me looking at me with a worried expression. I nod and he pushes me out. He then transfers me to the limo and we go home.

When we get home Kyoya picks me up and carries me inside. He almost sits me down when we see Yuuichi, Kyoya's oldest brother coming down the hallway. "You need me to get her wheelchair," he asked. Kyoya nodded and walks me up the stairs. I hear a clank and see him putting my wheelchair where it normally is.

"I wonder why he did that," I wonder out loud to Ky Ky.

"I don't know maybe he's warming up to you," he said with a weird look in his eyes.

"Doubt it," I say. We both see a worker by my bedroom and he hands me a note. I open it when he puts me on the bed. He sits next to me and we both read it. "It's a note from her," I say realizing it was signed by my mom.

"What are you going to do," he asked.

"Go see her. Maybe learn more about him," I say. He nods and I see his face darken when I mention him, my father. He puts me back in my wheelchair and rolls me to where my mom told me to meet her.

"You ready," he said.

"Aren't I always," I say feeling my nerves starting to make me shiver. He drops me off and I see my mother. Who I look just like, all except my eyes.

"Yuki," she says immediately getting up and hugging me.

"Hi mom," I said smiling.

"Now I know you know some about your father," she says. "Like what," she asks.

"I know he's a powerful man, more powerful than Yoshio. Also his name is Kurai," I say as I think about anything else I know. I shrug saying I don't know more.

"He is powerful. He is the Yakuza boss," she says. My mouth drops instantly. My dad is that powerful? I realize that he's powerful enough to take me away from Kyoya. I shiver from the thought. "His full name is Kurai Waru Kurushimi. He has dark black hair in a ponytail, and your eyes. His right side guys name is Dodge. Dodge has short dark hair that have patterns shaved in it. So if you see anyone who looks like they might be Yakuza, call someone and try and get away immediately. I have a feeling he knows about you and will want you to himself," she says.

"Thanks mother," I say as I start to roll away.

"Yuki," she says, I turn around, "be careful. And take care of your brother for me."

"Of course mom," I say nodding my head. I open the door and roll out. I see Kyoya sort of far away and realize he was listening in.

"I swear if that asshole lays one finger on you. He's dead," he spat out behind me as he started to push me.

"I will make sure that does not happen. Besides I know I definitely know I do not want to lose you," I say.

I feel him kiss my hair and he says "Neither do I. I haven't learned enough from you." He leaves me in my room and goes in search of supper. I lay on my bed and start to wonder why my dad hasn't gotten me yet. I hear my door open and see Ky Ky bearing food. I grab the plate and eat it hurriedly, while Kyoya eats his slowly. I watch him take them back down.

I then start drifting away. I change into my PJ's quickly so I can actually sleep. I then flop onto my bed and slowly drift away. I hear my door open when I'm half-asleep and feel pressure on my forehead. "Night my sister," Kyoya says. I snuggle closer to him and hear his breathing even out. I then fall asleep fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For you curious people Yuki's dads name means Evil Dark Suffering. It fits for him I think. You're welcome for the Disney by the way. I just love it too much not to include it once.


	12. Just Hosty Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I wake up before the alarm goes off and quickly get ready since Kyoya already seems to be gone. I walk onto the stairwell and see him waiting for me. He carries me to my wheelchair and then grabs breakfast for us. He rolls me out while I hold it. He puts me in the limo and we are soon in front of the pink building. We get out and Karou meets us outside he grabs me before Kyoya does and Ky Ky glares at him and grabs my wheelchair. We go up to Music Room 3 quickly and I am then sat down.

"Where's Tamaki," I ask as I eat my muffin noticing that the idiot is strangely gone.

"He's trying to find an activity for us to do for more quality time," Karou says.

"Ugh… I forgot about that," Kyoya says as he starts to get annoyed already.

"Sorry guys I guess it's my fault that he's doing this. Since I made our quality time end early," I say.

"It's fine sis. Not like I actually wanted to host," Kyoya mutters as he glares at me. I stick my tongue at him and stuff the rest of my muffin down. The bell then rings and Karou carries me to the class.

It's a bit hard for me to concentrate in class due to the twins having a conversation about a date they're having this Friday night. I turn to Haruhi and ask quietly "What are they going on about?"

"A double date they have. Where they're going to switch places with each other to see if the girl Karou is going on a date with will notice. They just need another girl. Which I already declined and you should do the same," she answers. I nod and listen in on their conversation.

The bell rings for that class and Haruhi runs to her next one. "Hey guys I'll be the other girl if the position is still open. Though you'll owe me afterwards," I say to them as I pack up.

"Of course Yuki. I will be glad to go on a date with you as Hikaru," Karou says.

"We'll explain more in Host Club when you get there, ok," Hikaru says as we walk out. They then both wink at me as we go opposite ways for our classes. The rest of the classes gets done. I am then carried up to Host Club by Mori-senpai.

"I wonder what horrors the idiot is going to put us through today," I mutter darkly before we reach the door. I hear Mori-senpai chuckle. We open the door and Karou steals me away. Mori-senpai glares at them for doing that.

"Sorry Mori-senpai we have a pressing subject to talk to her about," Karou says as he runs to the couch his brother is occupying. He sits me in between them.

"Which is," Kyoya asks as he looks up from his black notebook.

"Double date," I say bluntly.

"The one where they're switching places? I told you to decline. Now that they know they can use you for that kind of thing it's not going to stop," Haruhi says.

"Oh, but it is. They'll owe me something back. Which is anything I want by the ways boys. So anytime they need a favor from me they owe me one," I say smiling evilly.

"Way to go sis. Looks like you're the chip off the old block of me," Kyoya says with a glint in his eye.

"I will not allow Yuki to go on a date with the devils! Pick someone more sophisticated. Like… like… hmm," Tamaki says as he trails off.

"You," I ask. A giggle comes out of me after I say that. "No never mind that's preposterous," I say as I giggle more.

"No Yuki! That's a genius! You'll go out on a date with me on the next night. Besides you still owe me from making quality time shorter," Tamaki exclaims.

Kyoya then spits out his coffee he just drank and says "You're kidding me right."

"I don't think he is," Karou says, "he looks pretty serious for once."

"What did I just myself into? First a date with the devils then a date with an idiot. This is going to be an interesting weekend," I say. I then look at Kyoya and see that he is trying to hide the sadness and betrayal in his eyes. Oh no I think what did I just do. I'll probably have to make it up to him tonight. Our quality time comes to an end. Kyoya carries me to the limo and we stay quiet the whole time. He carries me inside and sits me on my bed. He then leaves and doesn't come in for awhile.

I walk to his room and barge in. "Listen I'm sorry I'm going on a date with that idiot. I know you like him, even if you won't admit it. Please don't be mad at me. I don't think I can handle that," I say to him and then fall in front of him onto his bed. I hear him start to laugh. "Why are you laughing," I ask as I pick up my head from the table.

"I'm not mad. Just a bit sad," he says.

"If you want me to cancel I will," I say.

"No, he'll probably think I'm making you do it. And will come anyways. Besides you need more quality time anyways. Otherwise it'll just be postponed till later," he says.

"True," I say, "you gonna come to bed soon?"

"Yea got some work to finish," he says as he types on his computer. I nod and go back to my room. I get changed and fall into my bed quickly. I drift off into darkness quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes Yuki gets to have two dates. It's going to be fun. Just wait two more chapters till something bad happens! Muahahhah. I'm just secretly evil like that.


	13. Going out with the devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I wake up to beeping and get up and get in my uniform. I see Kyoya is still asleep and I throw a shoe at him. "Get up lazy bones," I yell as I then run out of my room and down the stairs.

"You are so dead," I hear from my room. I am sitting in my wheelchair when he bursts out of my room and goes into his. I giggle hearing him running around crazy trying to get ready. He walks down the stairs and grabs us breakfast. He then says "You're still dead even if you're cute today."

We get into the limo and get to the school quickly. We get out and Karou and Hikaru meet us for some odd reason. "I'll take her from here Kyoya," Karou says, "since she is going to be my date most of the night." Kyoya glares at him but allows it, also I believe I say a glint of jealousy in Hikaru's eyes.

We go up to the room and I then am sat down in between the twins yet again. I scarf my muffin down and drink my coffee. They both stare at me with amazed looks. "What," snap.

"Just used to girls actually caring about how and what they eat," Karou says.

"Well since you're my date looks like you're going to need to learn a lot about me," I say.

"You ready for that by the way," Hikaru says. I nod in answer then the bell rings for classes to start.

Karou moves to pick me up, but this time its Hikaru. Kaoru sort of glares at him and Hikaru says "What she's going to be your date for most of the night." We soon are in the class.

"I still can't believe you're participating in this," Haruhi mutters after it starts.

"Me either, but it seems fun though," I say. The class flies by and I go to my other one. Since I'm so excited about this double date the rest of my classes flies by and soon I am carried out by Mori-senpai to the Club room.

"Go get changed," I am ordered by Karou as soon as I get there. I mock salute him and walk to the change room and find a outfit already hanging up.

"Damn you devil twins," I muttered as I stare at the outfit. I hear a familiar chuckle at the curtains. "Shut up Ky Ky. I should've brought my own change of clothes instead of letting them pick for me," I say. The outfit is a blue floral shirt and a white skirt that looks like it will hit above my knees. As well as a black belt and jewelry as well.

"If you don't hurry up Yuki one of us is going to come in there and help you get changed ourselves," Karou yells. I sigh and get changed into it all. I walk out and see everyone staring at me.

Hikaru immediately grabs me and says "Our art isn't quite done yet." They take me into the costume room. Karou starts to curl my hair and see what looks best. Hikaru is fixing my make up. I try and stay as still as I can. Then they are done "Perfection," Karou says as he kisses his hand like some of the artists do. I giggle at this.

"Wow… Yuki you look…. Wow," Hikaru says as he blushes darkly.

"Did I take your breath away Hikaru," I ask him teasingly. I start getting closer to him and then whisper in his ear "Trust me this isn't even the beginning," I say, smirking when I see him blushing even redder and that he looks befuddled.

I walk out to hear comments from all of the Host Club, but only one matters. It was "You look beautiful sis. Even if you hate dressing up you need to do it more," from Kyoya. I nod and we leave shortly after everyone says bye. We get to the restaurant and Hikaru and I start to act like we're on a date. The girl meets Karou at the entrance and throws herself on him. I recognize her as one of their customers.

"Yuki, I didn't know you and Hikaru are dating," she exclaims as she smiles at me. "Looks like we have the same taste," she whispers to me.

"Oh yea we're trying it out. He's had a crush on me for awhile. I thought we might need a test run. We've been on a few dates before, but never a double with his brother," I say and see Hikaru blushing a bit after I say this. "Oh and I guess we do… sort of anyways," I say smiling slightly at her.

We sit down and we look over the menu. We order after a while and start talking. "So Sue-chan how were your classes," Karou asks.

"Good," she says. I see both Karou and Hikaru nod at each other.

"Excuse me, I think we both need to go to the bathroom," Karou says as he drags Hikaru away. They go to the bathroom together and I roll my eyes at this. They informed me that when they went to the bathroom together they'd switch places.

"I never knew guys who went into groups like that. I thought it was just girls," she says to me looking a bit confused.

"Oh, they do. Trust me this won't be the first surprise they throw at you," I say to her.

"How do you keep them apart. It's really hard," she says.

"Well if you were a bit more observant and looked past the looks you'd be able to tell them apart by their personality. But since you only see what's on the outside I can understand that it's hard for you. Though in reality it's really quite easy to tell them apart, you girls are just to dumb and naive to see it," I say. Then Sue or whatever her name is hmphs at me and ignores me tell they come back.

"We're back," I hear chorused by the twins.

"Finally," the girl mutters darkly and then glares at me. Hikaru who is now looking like Karou gives me a look and I shrug at him.

"Hi babe," Karou who is now Hikaru said. He kisses me on the cheek after he gets in the booth beside me. Hikaru is practically burning a hole through his head after he did that. I roll my eyes at him. Our food then shortly comes and Sue scoffs at my hamburger.

"What," I say looking at her salad and laughing, "seriously you want to judge me while I actually eat something that actually fills me up. Besides last time I checked guys like girls who actually eat and don't starve themselves. No wonder why it took Karou a while to go on a date with you. Your shallow. This is how its 'hard' for you to tell them apart." After I finish my rant I then take a bite of my burger and stick my tongue that is now covered with chewed up hamburger at her.

Sue then storms out of the restaurant with Hikaru at her heels saying "Wait, she's normally like this. She's blunt and doesn't know how to stop it."

Karou is cracking up right next to me and I look at him questionably. "I've been wanting to tell her off like that for a long time," he says. "Thanks," he says as he smiles at me sweetly (for once) he gives me a quick side hug. Hikaru then comes back in and is trying to catch his breath. "Catch her," Karou asks.

"Yea, she is in our limo on her way home now. I already called for a new one. By the way thanks, my brother hated her," Hikaru said.

"I know. He already told me. You're welcome. Besides she needed a little wake up call anyways. Though now looks like our double date is ruined," I say.

"No. Now it's turned into friends hanging out," Karou says smiling at me. Then he grabs my head and gives me a noogie. I laugh and we eat the rest of our meal in peace. They then pay and take me home. Kyoya meets us outside and carries me inside. I'm already drifting off.

He sits me on my bed and says "Come on get dressed, you can tell me about it tomorrow," he says. I nod and get dressed quickly and then fall into bed beside Kyoya who is still awake. I fall asleep next to him curled up and drift off to him saying "You better not have fallen in love with one of those devils. God I hope not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just love Yuki so much! Kyoya don't jinx it now! ;-)


	14. Movie with the idiot (oh God help me).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I woke up to the sound of beeping by my ear and notice that my alarm clock is lying next to me instead of Kyoya. "I hate you Ky Ky," I yell towards his room. I hear a chuckle and run to the bathroom to get ready. I drag a new one out of my drawer and quickly change my belly ring to a superman symbol. I pull on my uniform and pull my hair up for once.

"There you are. I was about to go get you," he said as he picked me up. I giggle and nod. He places me in my wheelchair and says "Tomorrow you get to get out after school. The doctor told me," he said as he answered my question my eyes were asking.

"Oh yea. Can I stay at my apartment that night. I wanna get out of this house for once. Other than for school of course," I say as he pushes me out with our food in my lap.

"Sure. You might need someone to stay with," he says. "I don't want you alone there," he says with a dark and worried look on his face.

"Haruhi will. She texted me last night that her dad was going on a trip without her anyways. I'll ask her when we get there," I say as we go to school. I see the familiar pink building and instantly think that this is my last day in a wheelchair here. "You know one thing I'm going to miss about this thing is that I won't have an excuse to be carried around by Hikaru anymore," I say as I fake pouting.

"What did you say Yuki," I hear one of the devil twins say. I whip around to see it Karou with an evil glint in my eyes. I am instantly relieved it wasn't his brother, but nonetheless I feel a blush creeping up on my face.

"None of your buisness," I say and smile at them. Kyoya then continues to carry me to Music Room #3. Kyoya then brings me into the room and sits me on the couch. I see Haruhi and say "Hey Friday night, you me sleepover at my apartment. You in or you out?"

"In definitely," Haruhi says as she smiles, "as long as there is tons of junk food."

"You don't have to worry about that. She's a fatty in secret," Kyoya says.

"Ky Ky," I yell at him as I hit his stomach hard. I hear an umph come from him and instantly smile.

"You ready for our date sister," Tamaki says.

"Oh yea," I say sarcastically while I roll my eyes.

He smiles and says "You get her a change of clothes mommy." I instantly groan hearing that Ky Ky picked my clothes once again.

"Don't worry it's not a cupcake dress or anything like that," he said. I nod gratefully and smile at Tamaki. I then sort of drift into space until the bell jerks me out of it. I feel someone picking me up and see its Hikaru. I smile at him and we go to class together. I notice that Karou still has an evil glint in his eyes whenever he looks at me. Haruhi caught this and rose her eyebrow at me. I mouthed tell you later.

When I am sat in my seat a note comes to me and it says what's with Karou. I put he overheard me tell Kyoya something that seems like I like Hikaru. She reads it and then writes something down. It says nice going. I roll my eyes towards her and crumple up the note. Class starts and I drift away to dreamland again. I come back out of it when I feel something hit my head and I see another note.

It is from Karou I notice since he is looking at me with a questioning look. I stick my tongue out at him and read it. It says you like my brother don't you. I look towards him and shrug and I see him give me an exasperated look. I giggle at him and then the day passes by quickly.

I walk into the Host Club and see Tamaki pacing. "Go change," he orders me.

"Right away idiot king," I say as I salute him and then go to the dressing room. I open my bag that Kyoya gave me as I came towards the dressing room. It has shorts and a lace shirt and a tank top that goes underneath. I find sandals on the bottom and immediately change into my clothes.

"I bet you love me now don't you," Kyoya says when I come out. I nod at him and then picked up by Tamaki.

"We'll see you tomorrow. I promise to bring her back at a reasonable hour mommy," Tamaki says to Kyoya.

"You better," he said as his dark aura appeared. Tamaki scampers away with me in his arms and Haruhi behind us with my wheelchair. We go to the movie theatre and we watch an action/romance movie.

It finishes up and it is 5 in the evening. We go to a fast food restaurant and eat there. We talk about the movie and the host club too. I listen and laugh at the antics that the twins did before I came. We then leave and soon I am home. "Thanks Tamaki," I say as he pushes me to the door.

"You're very welcome my sister," Tamaki says. I then feel something on my cheek and realize he kissed me on my cheek. I look towards him and see him waving before he goes into his limo. Unknown to Tamaki, but known to me someone was watching and was not very happy with this development.

"There you are," Kyoya says as he walks down the stairs. He picks me up and carries me up the steps. I immediately go into the bathroom and get changed. I walk back to my bed and see that Ky Ky is asleep.

"Night brother," I whisper to his sleeping form as I kiss his head and fall to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tamaki likes Yuki *gasp*. You can tell a certain Shadow King is not happy about that. My next chapters are going to be evil so just a warning. Oh and there may be cussing later. Just warning you. :-)


	15. Finally out of that contraption! Yayayayaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N:Warning there is some touch of yaoi but not much. So just skip over that part if you want. Also I'm evil so don't get mad at me for what happens.

I wake up and stretch. I immediately notice I am up early and I start to get ready anyways. I hear the beeping of my alarm as I brush my teeth. I hear Kyoya get up and move to get ready in his room. I walk out and sit on the first step. I then feel myself being picked up and am about to yell at Kyoya for scaring me when I see it is Yuuichi Ootori. "Why are you being nice to me," I ask him.

"You make my youngest brother smile his real smile. Being nice to you is the only way I could think of thanking you for that. Besides you're not that bad of a half-sister," Yuuichi answers.

"Well you're welcome. It comes naturally to me now to make him smile," I say as he sits me in my wheelchair.

"Good keep it that way," he whispers in my ear as Kyoya comes down the stairs.

"What was that about," Kyoya asked immediately as he reached me.

"I believe he has just accepted me into the Ootori family," I say. Kyoya gives the way where Yuuichi went a questioning look. He grabs us breakfast and we get in the car.

"You excited for school today," Kyoya asked as we go to the now familiar pink building.

"Yes especially after when I finally get out of this contraption. Though I am sad that Hikaru won't carry me anymore," I say.

"Don't worry I think he will still do that, just not the same way," Kyoya says.

"Oh by the way the date was fun. Though I'm never doing it again. Unless I double with someone else other than the idiot," I say. I see Kyoya looks hurt behind the glint in his glasses and I sigh. "Just tell him already," I mutter.

He tenses and says "No way. I am not doing that if it's the last thing I do."

"I like how everyone says your observant, when in reality you're blind. He likes you and you like him," I say and then yell the last part.

"He doesn't like me it's impossible," Kyoya says with a hopeful and hurt look in his eyes.

"It is very possible. Why do you think he calls you mommy? And me sister? It's like he's already practicing that you guys are a family," I say.

"Not possible," Kyoya whispers softly with the hurt look being overcome by hope in his eyes.

"It is Kyoya. Stop denying it already," I say as I open the limo door by the school entrance. I grab my wheelchair and start walking to the doors.

"Yuki! Come back here! You're not allowed to walk till the end of school," Kyoya yells behind me as I walk into the school.

"Gotcha," I hear a twin say. I don't really care which right now. I'm still mad at my brother.

"Yuki, come on talk to me," Kyoya says pleadingly.

"What did you do Shadow King," Karou asks and I realize he is the one holding me.

"None of your business," Kyoya snaps at him. I glare at Kyoya and he sighs. "You're not going to talk to me till I tell them are you," he says to me. I nod and give him a look.

"Oh let us watch," Karou says. Kyoya then gives them a dark look and he runs inside the club room. I am sat down on our usual couch and glared at Kyoya till he got up and went to Tamaki.

I saw them whispering and they left for the dressing room. I then follow after them and watch in the crack of the door. I see Kyoya and Tamaki and I watch them talk. I then see them hug and I also see Tamaki kiss my brother. I pump my fist and instantly think yes. I walk away to leave them to it and see I am getting glared at by the twins.

"Do you want your brother to kill us," Karou asked as he pulled me in between them.

"Maybe I do, I don't quite know yet," I say as I smile a dark smile. I finish my muffin and chug the rest of my coffee. I see Tamaki and Kyoya come back. Their faces are both red and Kyoya looks disheveled. I walk over to him and fix his hair. He fixes me a glare and I go back to my spot quickly as I hold my hands up in mock surrender.

"Thank you," he whispers to me as he passes behind the twins and I.

"You're welcome brother," I say as I smile brightly at him.

"What just happened," Karou asked.

"Magic… magic what just happened," I say smiling slightly. I hear the bell ring and I am carried by Hikaru again. "I can't wait for this weekend. I can finally walk by myself," I say thinking about how I'm not going to be a burden on anyone anymore.

"Aren't you going to miss us carrying you," Karou asked.

"A tad, but at the same time you guys might still carry me. Just differently," I say not letting him get to me.

"Yea we probably will," Karou said. I am then in my class and I concentrate on all my classes for once. I am carried by Mori-senpai to the club room and find out there is no host club today. I watch everyone go to different spots. I see Kyoya and Tamaki are sitting next to each other. Also so is Mori-senpai and Haruhi with Honey-senpai next to Mori-senpai. I see Karou and Hikaru by each other with a spot in between them. Kasanoda-kun seems to be on a chair.

I walk over to the twins and sit between them. I stretch and put my legs on Hikaru and lean on Karou's shoulder. "Here sis," Kyoya says as I see a pink pillow in my line of sight. I catch it and put it on Karou's lap.

"Thanks Ky Ky," I say as I stare up at Karou's questioning eyes. "What I'm tired Karou stop giving me that look. You wish I was that kind of girl," I say and then mutter the last part to him. It instantly makes him blush a crimson color and I laugh loudly. I close my eyes then wishing my head was on someone else's lap.

"Yuki are you ready for your sleepover with my daughter," Tamaki asks.

"She is not your daughter," I say for Haruhi who was about to open her mouth, "and yes I am. It's going to be a girls night out without the idiot hosts," I say.

"Hey not all of us are idiots," Kyoya said.

"Yea you are just in different ways. Besides who knew your crush likes you back? And made you go tell them," I say starting to rant.

"You did," Kyoya muttered.

"That's right I did," I say. I then feel someone grabbing me from the couch and I realize Tamaki is spinning me around.

"Thank you my sister," Tamaki says as he sits me down by the twins again.

I start to blush a little and stutter out a "You're welcome." Karou and Hikaru both give me weird looks and I shrug to them. I lay back down on Karou's lap and stare up into his eyes. He stares back at me and then he pets my hair. I instantly close my eyes and feel blish. I then make my eyes snap open and think to myself stupid stupid stupid you just gave away another weakness. I see Karou has noticed but he seems not to care.

"Time to go sis and Haruhi," Kyoya says as he gets up.

"Bye my daughter," he says as he goes and glomps Haruhi when she gets up. "Bye sister," he says as he picks me up from the twins yet again. He starts to carry me towards Kyoya.

"Bye my brother," I say into Tamaki's ear before he hands me off to Kyoya. I turn back around, before the doors close, to see him blushing a bright red and the twins heckling him even more then. I laugh and look up at Kyoya to see him blushing too. I then realize he must've overheard me. I smile at him and wink, which makes him blush even more. We then go into the limo and go to my apartment. When we get there Haruhi helps by carrying my stupid contraption up the stairs and unlocking the door as Kyoya drops me off.

"Bye brother. I'll call you if we have any problems," I say. I then kiss his cheek and he nods. He leaves slowly and I wave to him. I saw that same worried look he had for the whole day.

"Wow you have a lot of movies," Haruhi says.

"Pick one," I say as I go get popcorn ready. I hear my TV turn on and I hear her putting it in. I hear the familiar theme of a Disney movie opening. "Which one," I ask her as I walk in with a bowl full of popcorn.

"Lady and the Tramp," she says. We watch it and I sing along with it. We watch a few other movies I have like Miss. Congeniality, and Tarzan. "I'm hungry," Haruhi complained.

"Pizza sound good," I ask her and she nods. Her phone goes off and I see her look of love at the phone. "Go ahead answer it. I'll make an exception for him," I say. Haruhi nods at me happily with a hint of a blush on her face. I order the pizza and then yell at Haruhi as I go up the stairs "I'm gonna take a shower. If the pizza man comes just give him the money on the counter and give it to him. Tell him to keep the change too. I know him quite well now," I say.

I hear an "Ok," from her as I strip down to nothing. I hop in the warm water and relish in it. I have missed the familiarity of my apartment.

*Haruhi's POV*

As I talk to Takashi I hear the doorbell ring. I still hear Yuki in the shower so I open the door for the pizza guy. I grab the pizza and go to get the money. When I turn around I see him behind me and I tense. I feel something against my mouth and I drift away. The last thing I heard was my phone hitting the floor and Takashi repeating "Haruhi! Haruhi!"

*Yuki's POV*

I hear something fall and I jump out and pull on my clothes really quick. I hear someone coming up the stairs and I look out to see a guy matching my mom's description of Dodge. I can't help it but my breath catches on my throat. I see that he has heard it and he comes towards me. I open the door and am about to ask about Haruhi and Phil, the pizza guy, when he covers my mouth with a rag. My vision then goes dark and I see nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes Kyoya and Tamaki! Also Haruhi is fine don't freak out on me. Yes Yuki got kidnapped! I warned you my future chapters might be evil. Muahahahah.


	16. Heartbreak and fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Warning some scenes in this chapter may break your heart. Oh and one cuss word too.

*Takashi's POV*

As soon as I hear Haruhi's phone fall and a voice I don't recognize I instantly think the worst. I go to grab Honey from his nap and he calms down after I fill him in. We both team up and call the rest of the host club. We all end up convening at Yuki's apartment. "Haruhi," I yell as I take the stairs two at a time. Kyoya comes up behind me and unlocks the door. I see Haruhi who is on the floor and rubbing her head.

I hear Kyoya start to wonder around and he keeps yelling "Yuki! Yuki," over and over. I look towards him and see that tears are flowing fully from his eyes.

"She's gone Kyoya. He took her," Haruhi said as she leaned on me as she got up.

"Who took her," Kyoya asks getting up close to Haruhi with a dark look in his eyes. I touch his chest and he backs up a bit.

"Some guy with dark hair," Haruhi said as she squints her eyes to try and remember.

"Were there patterns shaved into his head," he asks.

"Yes," Haruhi says as she looks questionably at him.

"God dammit," he yells as he runs out of the apartment.

"What's wrong mommy," Tamaki says as he runs after Kyoya.

"One of her real father's workers got her. Apparently he must want her as his own," he said with the rest of us following him.

"Who's her father," Karou asks.

"Someone who is more dangerous than mine, Kurai Waru," he says. I see everyone's face darken, even mine does. Everyone knows of the famous Yakuza boss, and has heard many stories about him and his workers.

"What are we going to do," Tamaki asks.

"Go save her that's what," Kyoya says as we climb into one limo this time. We send the others back and we travel to the mansion of the famous Yakuza boss.

*Yuki's POV*

I wake up in a office and blink a few times. I see I am sitting in a chair and the familiar eyes of the guy who took me are staring into mine. "You're Dodge aren't you," I ask him. He nods with a look of surprise in his eyes. "My mom told me about you," I explain to him.

"Shizuka," I hear a raspy voice say. My eyes snap to the voice and see a man with dark brown hair that's in a ponytail. I also notice he has the same eyes as me.

"Dad," I ask hesitantly.

He nods and says "Welcome to my estate."

All I can think about right now is how worried everyone is. Then I remember the sound I heard. "Did you kill Haruhi," I ask as I look at Dodge. He shakes his head and I say "What about Phil," he looks confused when I ask that, "the pizza guy." He bites his lip and looks at my father who nods. So Dodge nods back. I slump in the chair I'm in and put my head in my hands. "What's going happen next," I ask the dark figure behind the desk.

"You will move here. I will also talk to Yoshio about how to make an announcement you're mine not his. Also you might end up getting an arranged marriage. I haven't decided yet though," he says.

I mutter some choice words under my breath about the last part and I hear Dodge chuckle. "Show her to her new room and her office as well. Then tell her about it," he says as he motions for us to leave. I follow him up the staircase which is by the front door and goes sideways. It is a normal staircase. We walk to a door and I open it.

"This is your office," Dodge says.

I open the door and immediately ask "Why is it white."

"Kurai wanted to make sure you could make it yours, since he took you away from your home," he says.

"Sweet. Could I get my friends to help at some point," I ask.

"Maybe. I'll see what I can do," Dodge says and nods to me. "Your bedroom is up those spiral steps in the corner," he says and nods to it.

I immediatly have the feeling to go sliding down it. I walk up into my room and notice my bed is just a normal bed. I then realize that after we sort things out with Yoshio I won't have all my stuff yet. I look out my window as I start to cry and see I can see the immense front yard that is very green and has a few plants in it. I then crawl on my bed and bring my knees into myself and I start to sob all alone in my new room, in my new life, and without my brother.

*Kyoya's POV*

We reach the gate of Kurai's and I open the door to talk to the gate keeper. "Who are you here for Mr. Ootori," he asks immediately.

"Who do you think? I want to see Kurai. He has something that is mine," I say.

"Kurai has another appointment at this time and cannot see you. Besides she is only half yours technically," he answers with a dark smile on his face.

"Kurai! Give me back my sister," I yell towards the house's front door. I see the gatekeeper is radioing someone but I don't care. I just want Yuki back. Kurai only wants to use her for his benefit. I shake the gate out of my madness. "Come out and fight me Kurai! Or are you just a coward," I yell towards the front door.

*Yuki's POV*

I hear yelling outside and the voice sounds familiar to me. I walk to my window and open my curtains a bit. I see Kyoya by the gate and my heart leaps. I also see the rest of the host club as well. I see Haruhi is fine like Dodge gestured she was. I see security guards come towards him and I can't stop but hold my breath.

*Kyoya's POV*

I see a curtain move and my heart leaps in my chest. I also notice some security guards come towards me. I see Mori-senpai stiffen and I shake my head at him. They open the gate and I try to run through, but they grab me and carry me back to the limo with the rest of the host club following close behind.

"Yuki! I promise I will come save you later! Remember I love you!" I yell towards the window with the slightly open curtain as the security guards drag me into the limo. I see the curtain closed by itself and fear the worst. Everyone else follows and I let my tears fall. I feel frustrated, hurt, and like I failed Yuki, my sister. Tamaki hugs me and tries to comfort me. I jerk away from him, I just don't want to be touched by anyone except Yuki right now.

*Yuki's POV*

I feel my tears fall a lot faster as the security guards drag him away. I drop to the floor and face the wall where my stairs are. My tears run freely down my face. The whole night I cry and am wide awake thinking of my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry about separating them, but they need to grow away from each other. Don't worry it breaks my heart to do this too. I don't want to separate them. But I had to for the sake of my story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own OHSHC

I walk down my spiral stairs and then get out of my office. I walk towards the smell of food. I walk into the kitchen and see a big circular table near the end of the kitchen. I see Dodge who smiles at me and I nod at him. Everyone else gives me curious looks. I sit at the empty seat Dodge pulls out for me. I grab some bacon and eat it immediately. I see everyone looking at me weird. "What I haven't had a normal breakfast in days," I say. They nod and I go back to eating. I see Dodge is reading a newspaper and I see something with Ootori in it. "Can I see that page once your done," I ask and he nods back. I start to read the story and see it is just a new hospital. I sigh realizing it got my hopes up that maybe Yoshio Ootori did care about me after all. Though I realize he's just using me like my real father is going to do.

"What's wrong," Dodge asks.

"Nothing…. Oh could we go get paint for my office today. Oh and some overalls unless someone has some I could borrow," I ask and look around.

"I'll find some and sure. You think anyone you know is going to be there," Dodge asks.

"I highly doubt it. Though I don't know since someone took my phone," I say as I glare at him.

"Ok, ok I've got it. No need for the death glare Yuki. Sure, go get something new on. We stocked your closet and dresser with clothes," he says and I instantly grimaced and felt sad at the same time. It reminded me of my brother abit. "Don't worry a girl who is very good with fashion sense helped us with it," he said.

"Ok," I say as I get up and head back. I walk back up my stairs and I see the room is more furnished than I thought. It has a dresser and I see two doors. I open one and find a bathroom, so I try again and find my new closet. I pick out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pull them on and put on my same shoes I had before.

I walk down the stairs and see Dodge with another guy waiting for me. I recognize him he was the other guy beside me. He is bald and has tattoos on his head and a large snake on his arm. He also has brown eyes, which I noticed at the breakfast table. "Who's this," I ask.

"Snake," Dodge says as we go out to the limo.

"Snake is his name," I ask Dodge as Sanke follows behind us.

"No it's a nickname. To be honest I don't know his real name. We just call him that due to his tattoo. He's real quiet and keeps to himself," Dodge explains. I nod and we go to the hardware store. I grab some bright colored paint. I also find some green paint that is glow in the dark and add it to our cart.

"Done," I say to Dodge. He raises his eyebrows at all the paint and the different colors. "Going to splatter paint the walls," I say. I then look down the aisle that we are passing and see a face I sort of recognize. I realize the guy is from the Ootori police force. When I look at Dodge I say "Dodge there's an Ootori worker down that aisle."

"I know. We don't have to take care of him. He won't strike in public," he says.

"It's not very public. It is 8 am at a hardware store," I say.

"Yea, but we're still in public. Plus Yoshio knows if he strikes. Kurai will strike harder," Dodge says. I look back at Snake and I see him regarding me curiously. I smile at him and turn back to help Dodge with the checkout. When we get back they both help me carry up the paint. Some other Yakuza workers help too. I notice some overalls are on the floor. After everyone is done carrying I take off most of clothes except my tank top I had on and then put it on.

I open cans of all the paint I have and start putting brushes in it. I start splattering one of the side walls some random colors. I then take a break when I check the clock and see it is past noon. I walk down and towards the table where I hear talking. I hear a snort of laughter when I enter in the kitchen and grab a plate of food. "What," I say looking towards the snort of laughter.

"You just look very different," Dodge says.

"And colorful," another Yakuza worker, named Tainī Timu. I nod and eat really quickly. I go back up to my office and start to paint the wall across from the door. I hear the doorbell ring and I wonder who it is. I'm to involved in painting with the glow in the dark paint to care. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say thinking it is Dodge to come check on me.

"Wow Yuki. This looks beautiful," I hear a familiar voice that is definitely not Dodge say. I turn around and see a familiar red head.

"Kasanoda-kun," I yell throwing my arms around him. "Are you ok? Is everyone else ok? What happened when you left in the limo," I ask.

"Yes I'm ok. So is everyone else. Though Kyoya was shaken up a bit. He cried the whole way back to his house. Tamaki tried to comfort him, but Kyoya wouldn't let him," he said as he looked me up and down. I saw his face redden and remembered what I was wearing right now.

"My poor brother," I say as tears prick my eyes. "You want to help," I ask as I turn back to my wall to hide my eyes, which were about to spill over. He nods and starts to flick bright red paint at the walls. I start to paint the outline of a flower. I go over it again and I turn to see him looking at it.

"You're really good. Why don't you want to be an artist," Kasanoda-kun asked.

"I never told you I didn't want to be. I have never told anyone what I want to be," I say.

"Well I think you'd be a good artist… if you want to be one anyways," he says.

"Thanks. Why are you here anyways," I ask.

"My dad is having a meeting with your dad," he says.

"About what," I ask. I see him bite his lip and act more nervous than usual. "Spit it out Kasanoda-kun," I say as I get closer to him.

"Kurai called him this morning and asked about an arranged marriage between us," he says as his blush darkens and he gets a worried look on his face.

"Well… we will see how long that lasts," I mutter as I grab a different color and start splattering that. I hear another knock and see Kurai with a person I don't know.

"Yuki, it looks good so far," Kurai says as he looks around.

"Thanks," I mutter as I flick more on the wall.

"This is Kasanoda's dad," Kurai says motioning to the man behind him. He looks just like an older version of Kasanoda-kun.

"Nice to finally meet you sir," I say to him smiling at him, "I would shake your hand but I don't think you would want paint on you."

"Well aren't you a pretty one. Kurai how come you never spoke about her before," he asks.

"Because she was in America and then a friend took her in for me," Kurai says with a dark look gracing his cold green eyes. The man nods and nods out the door towards Kasanoda-kun.

"Bye Yuki. See you on Monday," Kasanoda-kun says.

"Bye," I say as they walk out. As soon as they leave I say "Hell no. I am not going through with that. I want to marry someone I love.

"You're only 16! You know nothing of love! That feeling is going to change, trust me. Besides love grows from arranged marriages too," Kurai says.

"Like with Yoshio and my mom," I yelled at him.

"Wear something nice tomorrow. We're going to sort things out with Yoshio," he said as he tried to cover up his hurt look in his eye. I turn back and start splattering paint again.

"Good. Can't wait to cut my ties with him. By the way dad," I say as I turn back towards him "thanks for going by my plan. You were perfect."

"You're welcome," he says as he smiles at me with an evil glint in his eyes that is like the one I probably have in my eyes right now too. He nods and leaves me to it. I use bright blue paint and paint RIP Nathan. I then started on my side wall. When I looked outside I saw it was dark, so I went downstairs and grabbed something to eat. I ate quickly at the counter and went back to work. Since I still couldn't sleep tonight I ended up finishing my office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes her and Kasanoda-kun! Wonder what Hikaru will think about this on Monday... They get to see Yoshio. How will the two enemies do when they're in the same room? Read to find out!


	18. Failures and reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I sit on my bed and am playing on my computer when I hear someone coming up the stairs. "Who goes there," I ask.

"An evil sorcerer who is hoping to take your beauty away," Dodge says as he reaches the top and waves his fingers at me weirdly. I see Snake follow behind him carrying a big white bag that looks like it holds a dress in it. I notice they are both wearing fancy pants and just a muscle tank top as their tops for now.

"Uh oh. Should I be worried about this," I ask.

"Naw we got a girl to help again. Besides you got to look fancy for Yoshio and the press conference tonight. People are starting to notice that you aren't in the Ootori mansion anymore," Dodge said.

"Oh boy," I say as I roll my eyes. He chuckles and drops off my dress.

"I'll be downstairs if you need it," he says. I nod and start getting my dress on. When I put it on strangely I am able to zip it up. I notice it is a dark emerald green and goes down to my knees. It is tight at the top and then flares out.

"I'm done," I say as I walk down the stairs. I see Dodge and Snake are putting their button on shirts for their suit on.

"You look very pretty," Dodge says as he ties his tie. I see Snake is struggling with his so I go to help him. My mom back in America use to do it until she started to travel for her job more, so she taught me to do it for my dad.

"Thanks," I say as I step away from Snake and smile at him.

"Yuki, Dodge, and Snake, hurry up before we're late," Kurai says as he opens the door and pauses to look at me. "Yuki, you look absolutely gorgeous," he says.

"Thanks dad. You look pretty spiffy yourself," I say and then I kiss him on the cheek really quick. "I'll go wait for you guys in the limo," I say and then I loop off. I pass a few of the other guys and they all stare at me. A few even whistle at me. I go into the limo and see them coming behind me. Dodge and Snake are both putting on their jackets as they follow Kurai out.

"Time to go face the devil. You ready," Kurai says to me with a very dark look.

"Yea. I'm ready," I say with determination. Soon we are in front of the Ootori household and we walk in. A worker meets us and takes us to Yoshio.

As soon as I walk in Yoshio says "KURAI! GIVE HER BACK TO ME NOW!"

"Never, she is mine not yours. She does not have your DNA only your wifes who is not related to you," Kurai says.

"What are you planning to do? Ruin Shizuka? Then you'll ruin yourself too," Yoshio says.

"I will do whatever I have to, to get her back,"Kurai says.

"Ummm… how about we don't ruin my moms and their moms life as well. You've already ruined mine and a few others. Let's not ruin more dad," I say to Kurai.

"What you've got a better plan," Yoshio says.

"Yes. Why don't you and Kurai both go to the press conference and claim you are related," I say. They both open their mouths to start to argue again and I hold up my hand for them to stop. "Very distantly of course. Since you don't look alike that much. Yoshio you could say you were taking care of me for Kurai since he was so busy with his work. Also you've always thought of me as a daughter, because we've met before, so you accepted me in your family and claimed me as such," I say.

"I like it. I never knew I had a smart daughter," Kurai said as he hugged me from the side.

"I like it too. Though they may not believe it. Though we might as well try. Now leave me. I will set something up for later," Yoshio says as he picks up the phone.

"I already have Yoshio. Our press conference is at 3, so about an hour away," Kurai says.

"Fine, stay here for now. Just don't mess up anything," Yoshio orders. We walk out of his office and I see the rest of the Yoshio family standing outside.

"Ky Ky," I say throwing myself at Kyoya, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he says against my hair.

"Shizuka," I hear Kurai say. I peek out from my brothers chest and see Kurai caressing her cheek. Her face seems to light up and she is actually smiling.

"You broke your promise," Yuuichi says to me with a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get kidnapped or break his heart. Besides it broke mine too. You're not the only one who got hurt in this," I yell at Yuuichi.

"Promise," Kyoya says with a questioning look towards both of us.

"Oh Yuki," Kurai says as he reaches a hand out to me.

"Don't touch me," I say. "No matter how much you deny it you're just like the devil himself, Yoshio. You want to use me just like he does, just in your own way," I say. I then storm away to my old room and slam the door. I sit and look around at everything I left. I then start to cry again as I curl up on my old bed.

"Yuki," I hear Kyoya come in and he walks to my bed, "are you ok?" I shake my head no and he climbs onto my bed with me. He starts to hug me really tight and I look up at him. I notice the dark circles under his eyes.

"You can't sleep either huh," I say smiling worriedly at him.

"Yea. I told you I got used to you. Now I can't sleep without you," Kyoya says.

"Well I'm here now maybe we can finally get some rest now that we're back together," I say. He nods and instantly falls asleep. I hear a knock on the door.

"Yuki," Kurai says as he opens my door, "time for the press conference." He looks at me and Kyoya asleep together and asks "Did I really break your heart separating you guys." I nod and kiss Kyoya awake.

"I'll be fine dad. You just gotta convince Yoshio about Kyoya staying over some," I say as I look back at Kyoya who is slowly waking up.

"I'll see what I can do," Kurai says to me and then he winks and closes my door. Kyoya wakes up and goes into my bathroom to fix his hair again. I do the same and I also smooth out the wrinkles in my dress.

"You look very beautiful by the way my sister," Kyoya says. He then kisses my forehead as he leaves to go downstairs.

"Thanks. So do you," I say as I follow after him. He nods and we get into a limo together. When we get to the setting I see the Host Club members with their families. Even Haruhi who is with Mori-senpai's family.

"My sister," I hear Tamaki say. I then feel myself getting picked up and twirled around. I see Snake and Dodge look like they're about to take him down. I hold my hand out towards them and Tamaki then stops. "Who are they," he whispers in my ear after he kisses my cheek.

"My protectors from Kurai. Don't worry they won't bite… I think," I say. "I'll see you later… maybe. I don't know what my dad's plan is after this," I say.

"Are you ok mommy," Tamaki asks Kyoya.

"Yea… for now, since I got my sister back. Even if it's for awhile," Kyoya says. Snake nods up to the platform and we go up to join our fathers.

"Hello and welcome everyone," Yoshio says. "I have announcement, Yuki is not my real daughter. She is my cousins daughter, who happens to be Kurai. The reason why I took her in was because I have met her before and she is like a daughter to me. Also Kurai asked me to for awhile, since he was so busy with work," Yoshio says. "I'm not taking any questions either," he says.

"I'm not either, but other than Yoshio's announcement I have one more," Kurai says. I start to wonder what it is and I realize his eyes are looking towards where Kasanoda-kun is. All I can think of is no not now, please not now. "One of my co-workers and I have decided that our kids are perfect for eachother. So now is the time I announce the engagement of Ritsu Kasanoda and Yuki Waru," Kurai says.

The Host Club looks shocked as does my brother. I stare towards Hikaru and can see the betrayal in his eyes. "Not for long," I whisper towards Kurai. I then storm off the stage and run out. I run into an open room and shut the door quickly. I stand by the door to see if I hear anything and I hear footsteps follow a while after me.

"Yuki, Yuki," I hear Karou said.

"I wonder where she went," Honey-senpai said.

"Ah," Mori-senpai replied.

"I'm worried about her. It seemed like she doesn't want it to happen. No offense Kasanoda-kun," Haruhi says.

"None taken. She's already told me it won't be for long. Besides I know the guy she likes isn't me," Kasanoda-kun says.

"You're right about that," Haruhi says. I then back away from the door and fall to the floor. I start to cry very hard. I hear the door squeak open and I peek from my arms to see Hikaru. I bury my face further in my arms and he closes the door back.

"You know you should be comforted by friends not by being alone. Besides a beautiful girl shouldn't be crying alone," he says. I peek up at him and he grabs my face and brings it up. He starts to wipe away the tears that are still overflowing from my eyes. "Why are you crying so much anyways," he asks.

"Its been an ugly day," I say, "tell me something beautiful."

"Yuki," he says closing the gap between us and he kisses me. I instantly feel as though an electrical current is coursing through my body.

"Whoa," we both say at the same time. Then we both laugh.

"I thought you liked me back. Now I just got that proven," I say as I beam up at him happily.

"Wait a minute. You like me too," Hikaru says. I nod and he says "I can't believe it." He then picks and spins me around. "Wait how are we going to do this," Hikaru said.

"Sneak around that's how," I say with a wicked smile on my face. His face copies mine and he kisses me again. We hear the door open and we pull apart. Though Hikaru does act like he is comforting me.

"Found them," Karou announced.

"Yuki, thank goodness are you ok," Kyoya says as he squeezes my face between his hands.

"I will be," I say smiling.

"Thank you Kyoya," Kurai says as he comes behind him. "You know you're still engaged to him no matter how hard you try," he says as his face gets closer and closer.

"We'll see how long that lasts. Besides I have someone who is worth fighting for. They feel the same also. You haven't won yet," I say smiling evilly.

"Let's go home Yuki," Kurai says as he puts an arm on my shoulder. He pushes me slightly out and I see Snake and Dodge with worried faces. "She's fine. She is just being a rebel like me," he says. I smile at them and nod to echo what Kurai just said.

"You sure you're ok," Dodge asked me quietly.

"Yes I'm fine. I just figured out the guy I like likes me back," I say as I smile even bigger.

"Ohhh I see. So how is that going to work," Dodge says.

"I have absolutely no idea. I just know I now have someone worth fighting for," I say. Dodge nods and I look back to the Host Club. I smile and wave at them. I see Hikaru blushing and Karou giving him a weird look. "Oh daddy since that is done can I have my phone back," I ask Kurai. He nods and we get inside the limo.

"It's back at home," he says when we get in. "We will also be getting your stuff from the Ootori mansion," he says.

"Yay! I get my belly rings back," I say smiling. The guys laugh and Kurai raises his eyebrows.

"Since when has your belly button been pierced," he asks.

"Since I was 13," I say smiling at him. He shakes his head at me and chuckles a bit. I smile at him and we get back to the house. I walk to my room and fall on my bed. I then get back up and get out of my dress. I change into my PJs and sleep that night for the first time since I've been here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More drama! Yes I know that line was cheesy, but I like it.


	19. Going back in a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I'm a senior so I had senioritis with my fanfic.

I walk up to the familiar pink building and take a deep breath. Today is the day I come back to Ouran High School after all that drama over the weekend. As I walk towards my classroom, since I got up late, I see everyone's attitude towards me has changed. I wouldn't be surprised if I had no customers in Host Club.

"Yue-chan," Honey-senpai says as he runs up to me and gives me a tight hug, "why were you not here this morning."

"I don't have an alarm clock in my room and Dodge woke me up late," I say. He nods and I see Kyoya coming my way. I end up meeting him halfway and giving him a big hug. "Hey bro," I whisper, "you sleep some last night." He nods and I smile at him bigger. "Looks like you don't need me that much after all," I say.

"You get your phone back," Kyoya asks. I nod and give it to him. He puts his number in it as well as the other Host Club members. I then text Hikaru marco.

"Polo," I hear a familiar voice whisper. I spin around quickly and hug Hikaru. "I guessed you missed me," he asks as Karou gives us a weird look.

"A tiny bit," I say as my smile grows bigger by being with him. He nods and I hug Karou then as well.

"I get one too huh," he asks and I nod.

"I heard you're moving your stuff out," Kyoya says.

"Yea, other than my bed. So I gotta go buy a new one," I say.

"Still can't believe you're moving away from me," Kyoya says as he grabs me in another hug.

"Hey there are such things as sleepovers Ky Ky," I say smiling up at him. I then kiss his nose and hear the bell ring. I grab the twins and I say "We got to go before we're late. Bye Ky Ky." We run to our class and sit through the lecture.

"What happened after you ran off stage? You and Hikaru both disappeared for awhile. Care to spill to your best friend," Haruhi whispers to me in the hallway after our class gets out.

"We kissed and we're going to sneak around," I say. She nods with understanding and notices how everyone is looking at me. "I hate it too you know. How one thing changing makes everyone look at you different," I say.

"You going to be ok," she asks.

"Yea I will be. Isn't the worst thing I've been through," I say smiling slightly. She nods and we go our separate ways. The rest of the day goes by fast. I walk into Host Club later than usual. I see everyone turns and stares at me darkly. I notice that I was right I don't have any customers. I sigh and end up sitting at the window I sat at on the first day.

"You ok sis," Kyoya whispers against my hair as he kisses my head.

"Yea just feels like my first day again," I say sighing again.

"It'll get better," he says.

"Highly doubt it. The only people who don't look at me different is the Host Club. I don't think it's ever going to change," I say.

"If it doesn't maybe you should make it," he says with a dark smile on his face.

"Maybe," I say. My phone vibrates and see it's from Hikaru. I now notice that he is gone. I see it says go to the dressing room so I do. I walk in and instantly my lips are crushed by his.

"Are you ok," he says after we separate. I stare into his amber colored eyes and realize I can't lie to him.

"Yea. It just sucks you know," I say. I lean into his body and take in the shape of his body. His hand reaches my chin and he pulls my face up to his. He kisses me again.

"I'm sorry my Yuki. I'll try and make it better. But for now we should go back. People may start suspecting something," he says winking as he finishes.

"We definitely wouldn't want that to happen," I say. "Then it would get to my dad," I say as I grimace at what he would do if he found out.

"Yea no kidding. I don't want to die just yet," he says. He then pushes me towards the door and kisses me before he leaves. I then start organizing the mess of the dressing room. I hear someone come in and my heart leaps in anticipation.

"It's time to go home Yuki. I got worried," I hear a familiar voice that matches Dodge's say. I look back and see it's him. My heart falls in sadness that it is not Hikaru.

"Ok. Sorry just got knee deep in costumes. I didn't realize it was this late. Sorry Dodge," I say. He nods and we walk through the music room. I see Hikaru looks sorry as well and I smile at him. "Bye you guys," I say as I wave at them.

"Bye sis," Kyoya says and then he kisses my head. I nod at him and follow Dodge out. I walk to the limo and get in. We start going back and when we get inside I hear yelling from my dad.

"What happened," I ask.

"Oh someone just failed their mission. Though it's not that rare that he does," Dodge says to me. A young boy about my age bursts out of the office in a huff. He looks worn out and tired, since I see he has dark circles under his eyes. He also looks American with his bright blonde hair like Tamaki and hazel eyes. He's also very pale and has glasses pushed at the end of his nose that are greenish brown color.

"Who's the new kid," he asks nodding to me.

"My daughter," Kurai says as he follows him out. "She is off limits to you, Akarui," he says and then spits his name out.

Akurai turns back to my dad and I notice his hair is longer than I thought and is pulled in a ponytail. "But can't we be friends. You know I'm harmless. Plus she is your daughter. It's not like I won't try anything," he says quickly as he looks at me with hope. I realize he wants me to help him get out of whatever my dad is going to do to him.

"I still don't trust you," he says as he grabs Akarui's ear. My dad starts tugging him down the hallway somewhere, with him following say "Owowow."

"Should I ask," I say.

"You just met Akarui. He's sort of was adopted by your dad. Which is why he was treating him so familiar. And why he gets away with a few failures," Dodge says.

"Sweet another brother," I say smiling.

"How was your day," he says as he walks me to my room.

"Horrible. Everyone's attitude changed towards me in minutes. I didn't even have any customers. Though I might say something about it sooner or later," I say.

"I'm sorry girl," Dodge says as he drops me off at my room with a side hug. I walk in and notice my office has a ton of boxes.

"Dodge who the crap…," I say.

"Your dad. You have everything from the Ootori mansion. We'll go shopping for a bed and other stuff for your room later," he says winking at me. I nod and walk up my stairs I see my own computer and turn it on. When the old picture of my American family comes on I hug it to my chest and sigh in contentment. I start blasting out music as I go to organize my bedroom. I carry up boxes that have stuff that belongs in my bedroom. I start pulling my new clothes out and putting my old clothes where my new clothes were.

I grab a box and stuff the new clothes I know I will never wear and carry it to the door. I then find a piece of paper and write give away or sell on it and put it on the box. "Yuki, how'd you like your surprise," Kurai says from behind. I whip around and attack him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I say.

"You're welcome. Now what's up with this box you brought down," he asks.

"New clothes that I will never wear. No offense to whoever picked my clothes but I'm more tomboy than girlie girl. So I figured we can give away or sell them to a second-hand store or something," I say.

"Ah, good idea. I guess Dodge told you about your adopted brother," he asks. I nod and he continues "Would you like to be friend with that idiot?" I let out a giggle and nod. He reminds me of Kyoya with Tamaki sometimes. "You'll probably regret that decision later, but follow me," he says.

I start to follow him down the entrance hall and we turn right. We go past a few doors and come to one plastered with rock band posters. Kurai knocks and Akarui says "Come in." We walk in and I see his room is even more plastered with posters and is actually quite clean. Akarui is sitting in the middle of his bed messing around on a guitar.

"Whoa you cleaned your room," Kurai says.

"Yep. Thought you said I was supposed to stay away from her," He says as he nods towards me.

"I convinced him that I can handle myself," I say smiling. "I can too, just so you both know. I used to go to self-defense classes in America," I say.

"Sweet," Akarui says. He pats a spot next to him on the bed and I sit. "Bye Kurai," he says.

"Bye dad," I echo after him. Kurai then leaves with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong," Akarui says. I give him a questioning look and then he says "I can tell something is wrong. You seemed reserved when I saw you. Plus you looked sad even when you smiled," he said.

"Oh yea. I'm not the most positive person right now. Let's see which is bothering me the most. My dad took me away from my new family. I'm engaged to someone I don't love. I love someone else, but dad's so set on the idea with me and Kasanoda-kun. Thanks to him, I am now the most hated girl on campus. Oh and also I had to spend my brothers 3 year anniversary of his death without my American family. Though that's Yoshio's fault not his," I say.

"Wow you're pretty screwed up," Akarui says.

"That's not even the beginning," I say, I left up my shirt far enough for him to see the scar on my side, "you see this. I got it because of Kurai. Someone in America found out who my dad was and attacked me. Though I was saved and only got this."

"Does Kurai know about this," he says. I shake my head no. He nods with sadness and pity in his eyes. I sigh, I'm just so sick of people looking at me like that. I thought I'd get away from it after I moved her, but apparently not. Now everyone does it.

"Nice posters by the way," I say as I look at all of them. He nods and starts messing around on his guitar again. "Bye Rui," I say as I get off my bed.

"Rui," he asks questionably as he looks up from his guitar.

"My new nickname I came up with just now. No changes by the way," I say as I close his door.

"Bye Yuki," he yells through the closed door as I start to leave. I see Snake waiting for me and he smiles at me. I smile back and nod as I go towards the kitchen with him following. I then grab food and eat quickly.

"Whoa why so fast chickadee," Tainī Timu says.

"I still got boxes to pack Tim," I say as I finish. "Bye guys," I say as I walk back towards my room. I start unpacking down in my office. I then notice how late it is and go up the stairs and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I know I feel bad for Yuki too.


	20. Standing up for myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I wake up with the alarm blaring and get ready for school. I check my phone and notice the time on the clock is wrong. I run around my room and get ready. I then run down the stairs and bump into Snake on the way to the kitchen. "Sorry Snake," I say as I run into the kitchen and grab a muffin and coffee. "Shit! Dodge! Dodge! Where'd you go?! I'm gonna be late! My alarm wasn't set correctly or something! I don't know just hurry," I say as I wait by the door. I stuff my muffin in my mouth.

"Sorry girl," Dodge says as hecomes out of my dads office.

"With what," I ask as we then go outside and get into the limo.

"Akarui is going to go to school with you now," he says.

"Sweet," I say smiling. We get to school and I run in as the bell rings. I bump into Kyoya on his way to his class.

"Hey sis," he says smiling at me he tries to hug me but I dodge him.

"Sorry bro, gotta get to class. I'm gonna be late. I'll talk to you during hosting hours," I say. I run into my class and notice I'm still getting dark looks as well as cold shoulders.

"You look great Yuki," Karou says sarcastically.

"Karou, I highly suggest you shut it unless you want to die. I'm already in a bad mood. You do not want to test me," I say. Karou meeps in response and starts paying attention to the teacher.

"You getting tired of these looks," Haruhi asks.

"Yes I'm going to take care of them in Host Club… hopefully," I say. The rest of the day goes by slowly. I walk into the Host Club and immediatly go to the window sill where I stayed the first time I was here.

Soon I heard "Welcome," chorused by the hosts. The girls trickeled in and I was given tons of dirty looks. They didn't even notice the hosts trying to divert their attention from their hatred of me.

"That's it," I mutter darkly. I walk into the middle of the room and stand on Kyoya's table. I clear my throat and say "Can I have your attentions please?" I wait till everyone one looks at me, dirty looks and baffled looks both. "I know some of you hate me for who my dad is. But that diffiently doesn't change who I am. I am still the girl who gives advice in the Host Club as well as Kyoya's sister. Even though we're technically cousins he is still a brother to me. Now I've only known that Kurai was my real father for a short time, so if you wouldn't mind holding it against me, that'd be great. Thanks for your attention guys." I then get off Kyoya's table and he smiles at me. I then go back to my windowsill and watch the clouds for the rest of hosting period.

After the girls start to leave some of my regular customers came up and hugged me. One said "I couldn't handle glaring at you anymore and pretending I hated you. The other girls made me do it."

I smile and pat her on the head and say "Its fine. I get it." She then leaves lagging behind the others.

"Good job sis. I believe that fixed it. You not being a host caused our profits to drop quite a bit," Kyoya says.

"Sorry," I say smiling at him.

"Yay," Honey-senpai says as he hugs my leg, "Yue-chan's a host again."

"Yuki it's time for you to go," Akarui says as he walks in the door.

"Hi Rui Rui," I say as I go to him excidely, "I got everyone to stop giving me dirty looks."

"That's good," Akarui says as he starts to lead me to the door.

"Who's this," Kyoya says with a weird look in his eyes.

"Akarui, he's my other brother. You'll meet him tomorrow," I say smiling at him. We then leave and go back to the house. I then walk into the dining room and grab my dinner to go. I sit in my room and eat by myself. I then start missing the usualness of having Kyoya around me all the time at home. I then break down realizing I miss my brother. I start to sob. The last thing I remember is being on my office floor shaking and trying to sob quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's a shorter chapter this time. But it works. Poor Yuki!


	21. Other brother joins us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys! I got caught up with graduation then my summer job and now college! Plus where I keep the copies of this story decided to mess around with me and I had to rewrite a few chapters, but nothings really changed. Though I finally finished this one. Akarui comes in this one guys also a surprise at the end.

I wake up with the alarm blaring and find myself in my bed. I get dressed in a hurry and go down to eat breakfast. "Did one of you move me," I ask when I reach the kitchen.

"What you sleep somewhere else," Akarui says appearing from behind me in the male uniform of Ouran on. He looks quite spiffy in it too.

"You look nice and yea I fell asleep on the floor of my office after watching something on my laptop," I say. I notice that Snake is giving me a look like he knows I'm lying. Maybe he was the one who moved me. Akarui nods in thanks and at my answer too.

"Come on kiddos. Let's get you to school," Dodge says as he finishes up. I grab some coffee to go and drown in the familiar taste. Snake seems to be coming with us. He keeps eyeing me curiously as we are on our way. When we get there we get out and I instantly see Tamaki smiling at me widely.

"Ok tour guide, where in this horribly colored building is my first class," he says as he pulls out his schedule.

"I'm not your tour guide. The idiot is," I say nodding towards Tamaki. Akarui grimaces at me. "You're in the same home room with him too and my brother as well," I say smiling.

"Him I don't mind, but the idiot… I'm not sure how I'm going to survive," he says dramatically.

"You will. Just a fair warning you may get dragged into being a part of the host club. Especially if you look like that," I say as I eye him. He rolls his eyes and follows me in. I am instantly glomped by Tamaki who says something about me being a beautiful sister, but I can't understand him since he's talking too fast. The hosts introduce themselves to Akarui. He's already attracting attention from girls already.

"Looks like we may have to add you to our host club. Since Yuki stays after you might as well find something fun to do while you wait, instead of being boring," Kyoya suggest as he looks at his black notebook of information.

"I told you," I say smiling at him. He smiles back and slings his arm around me.

"I'll be happy to stay with you and your silly club," he says.

"It's no club. It's a family," Tamaki says giving Akarui a dark look, since Rui offended him with calling his family a silly club.

"Yea that sometimes turns romantic," I say and then wink at Haruhi and Mori-senpai, as well as Kyoya and Tamaki. Plus Hikaru too. They all end up blushing.

"Should I know about this," Akarui whispers in my ear.

"I'll fill you in later," I mutter softly to him. The bell rings and Akarui follows slowly behind the looping idiot and the sauntering Shadow King. I then follow after the twins and Haruhi who is still blushing profusely, Haruhi. I sit thru all my classes anxious to see how Akarui reacts to the club.

I walk in with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, with Honey-senpai talking a mile per second. I notice everyone is chilling and when I open my mouth to ask about it Kyoya says "It's a relaxation day." I nod at that explanation. I see Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai instantly go to the couch with Haruhi.

"Come with me," I hear Hikaru whisper in my ear. I follow him into the costume room. When I come in I am enveloped in a hug. "I missed you so much," he says. I chuckle and he silences it with a kiss. I think I hear the door open.

"Oh excuse me. Didn't know this way a private moment," I hear a familiar voice say. I whip my head up and see Akarui who then starts going the opposite way. I give Hikaru an uh oh look and follow after him.

I catch him by my old window seat I occupied twice. "Akarui…" I say.

"Is he the one you want to fight for," he asks and I nod. "I'm not sure if I approve of it yet. But I'm glad he makes you happy," he says and then touches my cheek.

"Promise to me Akarui that you won't breathe a word of this to dad. He'd kill me, and Hikaru too," I say. He nods solemnly.

"Just solve the arranged marriage problem before you dig a hole too deep for both of you to get out," he says and then he goes to his spot by Kasanoda-kun in the chairs. I notice Kyoya giving me a curious look and I smile at him. Karou is too and I stick my tongue out at him. I then see Tamaki by Kyoya and he is leaning on his shoulder asleep.

"Awww mommy, the idiot king fell asleep on you," Karou says. Kyoya gave him a dark look before he could continue to make fun of them.

"So what's the deal with you saying 'turns romantic' other than Hikaru and you," Akarui whispers as I join him in my old window seat.

"Well Mori-senpai and Haruhi are together. I figured that out a long time ago. Plus, this one's a secret like me and Hikaru's. Kyoya and Tamaki are together," I whisper.

"Oh so it's yaoi," he asks, which that sends me into a fit of giggles that causes everyone to look at me, except Tamaki who's still asleep.

"Akarui and Yuki, it's time to go," I hear Dodge say. We go to the door and wave to everyone on our way out. "You're in a better mood," Dodge says as he ruffles my hair. I stick out my tongue at him. I notice that when we reach the limo Snake isn't there. "He's on some assignment," Dodge says before I can even ask the question out of my mouth. I nod. We get home and go our separate ways.

I walk up to my room and go up to my bedroom. I flop onto the bed and sigh. After a while of working on homework I hear my door open. I think it's Dodge who sometimes checks on me when I'm here. "Come on up Dodge, I'm not going to bite… yet," I yell down. When I don't hear a laugh or Dodge saying anything I look towards my stairs and see Snakes head pop into view. "Oh, sorry Snake thought you were Dodge. Also, I thought you were on a mission," I say staring at him curiously. He stares at me back silently.

He then walks over to me and sits on my bed. He grabs both my hands and stares deeply into my eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "Are you ok Snake," I ask.

He nods and then says "Are you ok?"

"I guess why," I say sorta flabbergasted that he actually spoke and noticing a slight crack in his voice when he spoke. His voice sounded like sandpaper, like his vocal cords were damaged.

"I was the one who found you on your office floor. I know you are not ok because you still had tears on your face and redness in your cheeks from crying when I looked at you," Snake said.

I sigh and nod then say, "Yea, I had a bit of a breakdown there. But thanks for moving me. I might've gotten sick if you didn't." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Good. See you later girly," he said ruffling my hair like my brother back in America used to. It makes my heart hurt to remember him like that.

Snake is slowly going down my stairs and I say "Oh don't worry I'll keep your secret safe. That you actually do talk. Though only the ones you care about." I still see his head when he nods and then he disappears the rest of the way. I hear my door close and sigh silently to myself. I start to wonder what happened to Snake in the past to make his voice sound like that. Also if that is why he stayed silent or if something he saw while working for Kurai made him silent. I'll start asking around. I'll find someone who knows without notifying my dad of course. I have a feeling he's hiding something from me and I don't know what. Though he's not the only one hiding something in this family.

I then notice how late it is and get ready for bed. I turn out all the lights and for the first night here I don't wake up from nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes Snake spoke! We'll learn about how he became like that after a bit. I don't know when, but not too far. It took me awhile but I finally got this chapter up.


	22. Host girl problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Here's the next chapter. Since this is taking so long and nothing interesting will happen for awhile. The chapters maybe a few months or even years a part. So enjoy it. I may have a new story up soon. Who knows yet?

I wake up feeling someone tickle my sides. I hop out of my bed and say "Get away from me." I notice Akarui is sitting on the edge of my bed and smiling at me. "Asshole," I mutter as I get ready for school. I hear my alarm blaring soon and grumble when I get out of my closet to turn it off "You couldn't wait for my alarm to go off."

"It felt lonely down their being the only teenager up that early. Besides the guys keep teasing me about my uniform," he says to me while looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever… besides you think you have it bad. Look at my uniform," I say gesturing to the ugly dress I have to wear on weekdays.

"I'll switch with you," Akarui says.

I start laughing instantly and say "Oh I could just imagine it. Girls be fainting all over the place because Rui Rui is wearing a dress. Oh and also getting nose bleeds. Maybe even some guys too." I am laughing still as I finish that sentence. My stomach hurts and my eyes are tearing up. I wipe away my happy tears and stare at a dumbfounded Akarui.

"What kind of school gets pleasure out of a guy wearing a dress," he asks as we start to head down.

"A weird one. Besides you realize we're talking about a school that gets pleasure of a girl wearing a boys uniform and not even knowing it's a guy," I say as we reach the kitchen.

"True," Akarui says. He then pulls a chair out for me and flops down in an empty one beside me.

"Brought back some reinforcements I see," one of the guys say.

"Yea. The second scariest reinforcement I could get my hands on," Akarui says. I roll my eyes at him and continue to eat.

"Yuki, it's time to get up," I hear Dodge say up by my door. I start to giggle and Akarui gestures at me to hide. I nod and climb under the table. I hear Dodge's running footsteps and hear him say "Yuki's gone guys. Have you seen her?" I think everyone shakes their head no "Yuki! Yuki!" I hear him call down the hallway as he goes on a search for me.

I hear a door open and hear Kurai say "Dodge did you lose my daughter?"

I hear Dodge say "Eep! No sir! I didn't sir! Just playing around sir!"

"Would you mind going back to the kitchen and get your work done," my dad yells at him. I hear Dodge scuffling back here, and by now I'm back up at the table finishing up breakfast.

I then pick up my backpack and walk past Dodge with Akarui,. "Come on slow poke we don't have all day," I say to Dodge as I go to the door. I turn around to a baffled Dodge and wink at him. He stares at me open mouthed and then follows behind.

When he reaches the limo and gets in behind us he mutters "I hate you brats."

"Aww Dodge, I love you too," I say and then start giggling. Akarui starts laughing too.

"You think that was funny I could've lost my job! You guys want me to lose my job?! That means someone more annoying than me will be going around with you two. Like Tainī Timu, now would you," Dodge asks.

"No not really. I like you Dodge. I don't want anyone more annoying that you, trust me on that. You're annoying enough," I say smiling sweetly at him.

"Get out," he mutter darkly as we reach the school. Akarui hopes out looking a bit scared. I get out slowly and kiss his cheek on the way out and say "Sorry for the trouble Dodge it won't happen again... . Maybe no promises." I get out and then catch up to Akarui. We walk up to the club room and I am immediately attacked by Tamaki.

"Oh my sister. How I've missed you so," he says. Akarui immediately beelines for a chair by where the twins are sitting on the couch. I glare at him.

"Get off me idiot," I mutter to him.

"Wow, someone sure is already touchy," Kyoya says as he walks by me smiling slightly at his boyfriends antics.

"You would be too, if you were a girl," I mutter. Tamaki then stiffens in understanding I believe and slowly backs away.

"Mommy," he says as he runs away from me.

"Oh so thats why you were on a chocolate spree with those double chocolate muffins at home," Akarui says when he comes to understand what I mean.

"It's ok Yuki. We'll get through this day together," Haruhi whispers to me when I sit down across from Akarui and by Kasanoda-kun.

"You're on it too," I ask. She nods and I say "Well seems like Host Club will be more interesting today." Haruhi giggles and nods.

"Just as long as you two don't break anything I don't care," Kyoya says as he passes by us to go back to the kitchen.

We both cringe then I say "No promises."

"Or people for that matter," Kyoya says as he came back out while finishing writing something in his black notebook.

"Dang, you covered my loop hole," I say as I faked being sad about it. He stopped behind me and kissed the top of my head then went onto business. The bell rings and we go to our classes. The day flies by with me being grumpy and Haruhi being smily and energetic for once.

When Host Club comes and everyone says "Welcome." Haruhi's usual customers are wondering what is wrong with their usually reclusive host. My usual guests pick right up on what's wrong. They get me coffee and chocolate cake and start talking to me about my problems. I smile once and awhile at their questions and answer all of them. Though one of them hits me like a brick.

"So how do you feel about your arranged marriage with Kasanoda-kun," one of them ask.

I cringe and then say, "Well I've never been one for arranged marriages and I want to marry for love. So I'm against it. Plus he's like a brother to me, if we do get married I can't imagine him anything else but my brother. So it might be a little difficult. I've tried to make my dad rethink about it, but even when I hint about it he shoots me down. I might have to try some drastic measures sooner or later,"

The girls nod at me in understanding and some of them agree with me. Others do, but at the same time they're going through with it because it is best for the family. When Host Club is over and we relax for a bit I notice Mori-senpai staring at Haruhi with wonder. I laugh at it realizing he seen her like this before. I notice Akarui has become close with the devil twins and I regret making him a host. The twins are mischievous alone but adding Akarui to their group will make them unstoppable.

I sit silently at my window for awhile till I hear Akarui say "Yuki it's time to go." I look up and notice Snake is there instead of Dodge I start to walk towards him and ask where Dodge is when Akarui does it for me. "Where's Dodge?"

Snake then signs the ASL sign for job. "He's on a job," I ask. Snake nods vigorously and taps his nose to say I got it right. A pang resounds through my stomach as he does another thing that reminds me of my dead brother.

"You know ASL too? I thought I was the only one who ever knew how to speak with him," Akarui asks.

"Oh yea. Back in America I volunteered at a deaf facility with my brother. We both picked it up pretty quickly," I say smiling slightly at the memory.

"Ah I see. Alright let's get back home. Bye guys see you tomorrow," Akarui says waving.

"Wait Yuki," I hear Hikaru yell. I turn back around and he hugs me. "You forgot your hug," he says as we separate. I smile at him and nod. I wave at the others and catch up to Akarui and Snake.

When we get inside the limo I see Snake wiggling his eyebrows at me. I ignore him, but after a few minutes of the limo with him doing that I crack. "Will you stop wiggling your eyebrows at me. You look like a freak enough without that," I say to him. He stares at me for a bit dumbfounded. Then nods slightly.

"She's a bit touchy right now Snake. She's on her period, so she's more scary than normal," Akarui says. I glare at him and he yelps and looks out the window. When we get back to the house I stalk up the stairs. I lay in my bed and curl up into a ball to make myself as comfy as possible without making the cramps worse.

"Girly girl, I bought you dinner, as well as some company," Dodge yells as he climbs up the stairs. I turn towards my stairs and see him coming up with Akarui.

"You take Midol yet," Akarui asks. I nod and he says "Good, might make you less cranky." I grimace at him and start eating, after I finish Dodge grabs the plate and goes downstairs.

"What's up," I ask.

"How are you and that devil twin. I notice you've been distant from him," Akarui asks.

"Nothing. Just trying to make sure I don't give it away," I say. He nods and then goes down the stairs. He salutes me before his head disappears. I sigh and then change into my PJs. I then fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wanted to make one chapter where they are both on their periods. Working on next one. Which as I've said might fast forward.


	23. Fighting for my freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Warning drama ahead! As well as some cussing.

9 days later: Saturday

I crash into my father's office as soon as I am up and ready. I overheard him talk about the future wedding plans for the arranged marriage between me and Kasanoda-kun yesterday. I have no hit the point where I am sick of that plan. After I burst in I see some of his Yakuza workers in his office. They jump at the noise. "Out," I demand of them while pointing at the door. They look at Kurai and he nods. They leave looking back at us worridely before I shut the door on them.

"Yuki, I was in a meeting," Kurai says staring at me questionatly.

"I noticed, but right now I don't care. You need to stop these stupid plans about arranged marriage," I say.

"No way in hell. We are done speaking about this," Kurai says getting up to leave.

I grab onto him and glare at him then say "No we are not father! Now sit back down. I have a say in this too."

"Actually no you don't. I am your father, you have to do what I say when I say it. Even if you don't like it," he yells at me.

"No I don't! I have my own mind! I can think for myself! I want to make the decisiou of who I marry and not it being made for me. I want to marry someone I love not someone I barely know," I say.

"I don't care what you want. It will help me and everyone else here in the long run if you do it. Unless you don't care about what happens to everyone here in the future. Like Akarui? Dodge? Snake? Don't you care about them? How about your family in America? Huh," he says.

"Don't you dare threaten me. I stayed under your radar for 15 years. I can do it again. I can run away and make my own decisions," I threaten back.

"Don't you dare. You know I can find you in a heart beat. Besides I highly doubt you want that. Something may happen to your precious Host Club," he says glaring at me darkly.

"Stop threating me. This is not what a real father does! I would rather be an Ootori right now than your daughter! At least Yoshio let me have till a certain age for a choice. You're not giving me any. No wonder why he hates you. Well congrats dad you just found yourself another enemy. One you won't be able to beat," I say then open the door hard and cause it to break off of one of its hinges.

"Yuki, stop, where the hell you think you're going?! We are not even close to being done yet," Kurai yells at me.

"A walk," I say as I slam the front door. I then run out of there and towards a small forest that's by the house. I stop by a tree and sit down to catch my breath. I hear yelling and calling out after awhile. I look up and then climb up the tree. I sit up on top of it. I look down and notice a search party has gone out looking for me. Kurai is with them which surprises me. He runs to where I had to catch my breath, which wasn't that far into the woods in the first place.

"Everyone split up, as soon as you find her notify me and bring her back to the house please," he says. Everyone nods and goes into different directions. "Damnit," I hear him mutter. I climb down a bit so I can hear better. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Shizuka. I try to protect her and she lashes out, then when I don't protect her something bad happens. I don't want her to get hurt again like she was. I want to try and make her happy, not unhappy. Why am I forcing this marriage for the first place? Just to make business go easier. I don't need that. I shouldn't have blown up at her. Why am I such a horrible father? I try to be a father to her, but then also I have to be strong, and being a father sometimes makes you weak. When they find her, if they find her, I will apologize and set things right. Maybe even try to act like a real father," he says to nobody.

I then jump down from my spot and say "Think you might need some help with that dad. And I know just the person to help."

He looks up startled and then grabs me in for a hug. He then says "Yuki, I'm so sorry. I guess I went a bit overboard there. Though I promise to try and be a better father for you. I will sort all this arranged marriage stuff out later." He then kisses me on the head and I smile.

"Better notify everyone you found me. Before we have to create a search party for a different person," I say. He nods and notifies everyone. We walk back to the house. He has his arm slung around my shoulder and mine on his waist.

When we came back to the house Akarui is waiting there for us. "Scared the hell out of me girl," he says.

"Sorry, I got over dramatic. Girls usually do this," I say and smile.

"You make up with him," he asks. I nod and we go in together. I am then hugged by a worried Dodge and Snake.

It starts getting late and I retreat to my room. I then fall into my bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They made up. Plus now Yuki is able to marry Hikaru or whoever else she wants.


	24. Finding out Snake's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

14 days later: Saturday

I wake up and sigh remembering how Snake and I are talking today. I've finally gotten up my courage to ask him about what happened. I sent him a note to meet me up here after I eat breakfast. I get dressed and go to breakfast. I see Snake and smile at him. I eat quickly. Kurai then pops in and says "Arranged marriage is off by the way Yuki."

"Thanks dad," I say getting up and putting my dishes in the sink. I give him a hug before I go to my bedroom. Then I go up to my room and sit in my office and wait patiently.

He walks in and smiles at me. He says "So what's up?"

I ask "How did your voice become like that?"

"Its a long story heartbreaking story," he says. "You sure you want to hear it?" he asks. I nod and he continues "Well a long time ago I used to live in America. I had a baby sister, then I was taken while on a mission trip and tortured, because they believed my sister to be involved in a gang. They gave me snake poison and it took a lot out of me. I beat it somehow and lived. Though they faked out my family with a body that looked like mine. So they think I'm dead. Then I joined them after they found out that I knew nothing." He then pulls up his shirt and shows me a scar and says "I got this after trying to protect my sister from being put through the same torture I went through. Though she escaped without my help. Then I left them to go out on my own. I started to watch my American family to make sure they were protected. My house then got burned down. I saved my sister and then left. Though I was injured very badly. My vocal cords are damaged indefinitely. Plus my face was burned badly beyond recognition so this isn't my real face. I then moved to Japan to join forces with Kurai. I told him about my problems and he let me in this so called family. I never talked so no one knows my name except him. They just call me Snake because of this tattoo I got after leaving the gang to remind myself I survived the torment."

I silently sit thinking to myself after he is done with his story. "Sounds terrible," I say he shrugs, "whatever happened to your sister?"

"Oh," he says trailing off a bit, "she's happy or so it seems. I get to watch her grow up from the sidelines, without her knowing who I am. It hurts a bit, but it's worth it. I can see her happy even without me in her life.

"I'm sure she misses you. God knows I miss my brother," I say. "Its been 3 years and I still haven't gotten over his death," I say.

"Really," he asks.

I nod then I say "So what is your real name, because I know Snake isn't."

He pauses and says "Steven."

"Really that's odd, that's my brother who died in America's name too…" I say then trailing off as I start to put the pieces together in my head. I cover my mouth and tears start to brim my eyes. "It can't be," I say, "I thought you died. We thought you died. Steven is it really you?" I touch his face as I ask this and look into his eyes. His eyes are the same bright green with blue flecks of my brothers "It is," I say. I the tackle him and start laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yuki," he says softly as he hugs me back. We stay like that for a long time and spend the whole day together. I notify Kurai of what I found out as well as everyone else. Now Snake aka Steven talks instead of staying quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Yes Snake is her brother. I know the stories complicated and doesn't quite work out but deal with it. This idea hit me pretty quickly and I liked it. So it happened. Review please! The next chapters after this are going to be weddings as well as a reunion where we meet the kids of the Host Club.


	25. Haruhi’s dream day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

3 years later

I sit in the dressing room watching Ranka fiddling with Haruhi's dress and now long hair. "Dad," she complains yet again, "I look fine. Will you stop?"

"I'm sorry dear! I'm just so excited! I can't believe my little girl is getting married," he says as he throws himself at her.

"Yea, it didn't take you guys long either," I say.

"Well we talked about it and wanted to get married after I graduated," she says. I smile at her and look down at myself. Their wedding colors happen to be red and indigo like their roses that resemble them. So my dress is a dark red. The guys are wearing indigo ties.

"By the way when do you think Hikaru is going to propose," Renge asks me.

I blush profusely then start stuttering "I have no idea."

"Hold on Yuki. You forgot your rose," Ranks says. He then comes up to me and pins a lavender rose in my hair.

"Thanks I almost forgot about this," I say. "I'm going to see the guys. I'll be back," I say as I wave.

"Better not ruin any surprises," Ranka yells at me.

"I won't," I say as I close the door. I then walk down a long doorway and find Satoshi guarding the door.

"Hey Satoshi, mind letting me in," I ask.

"Nope sorry Yuki-chan. Bro told me not to let any girls through," he says looking at me questionably.

"I just need Kyoya out here. Could you get him please," I ask. He nods and slips in the door. I try and get a peek in, but he closes it too quickly. I sigh and say "Kyoya get your skinny but out here."

I hear laughing and then Kyoya comes out with Satoshi. "You look beautiful sis," he says.

"Yea, yea, yea. Any updates yet," I ask.

"No. Not yet. I believe I will just have to leave the Ootori family and start my own company in order to be with him. But I don't mind. It will make me happy," he says.

"Good," I say smiling at him. Then Hikaru comes out and smiles at me.

"Don't you look beautiful," he says and nods at Kyoya. Kyoya goes back and I smile at him blushing a little.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself handsome," I say smiling at him. He kisses me. "Hey Ru any surprises I should know about," I whisper in his ear.

"Not that I'm allowed to tell you," he whispers back. He then kisses me again and goes back to the door. "I'll see you when I escort you darling," he yells through the door.

I start to head back to the girls room and mutter "Damnit." I barge in through the door. "Extraction of information failed. They had Satoshi guard the door. Asking Ru was a bust too," I say as I flop down on a chair.

"Figure," Haruhi muttered darkly.

"Ru," Renge asked.

"It's Hikaru's pet name from Yuki. If anyone else says it he gets extremely mad," Haruhi answers before I do.

"That's why Karou calls him that so much. Cause it bugs him," I say smiling slightly at the memories.

The wedding planner then barges through the door and says "Get ready ladies it's time to go." We then move to the big double doors of the church.

"You ready," I whisper to Haruhi.

"Not really, but I will be," she replies shakily. I smile at her and give her a thumbs up in encouragement. The wedding march then starts up and the doors open. We slowly file through. I see Hikaru who is searching for me and smile at him. He winks at me and I start to blush.

The wedding goes on for awhile and then they are married. We then go to the rehearsal. We get there and Mori-senpai and Haruhi have their first dance. I hear a "Would you like to dance?" by my ear from a familiar voice.

I find Hikaru there and smile widely "Of course. Who else would I dance with," I say to him. We then dance the rehearsal away together. Other than when we ate of course. Then Haruhi decides to throw her bouquet into the crowd and somehow it ends up hitting me in the face and I end up catching it.

"Ohhhhh, Ru. You better propose to her quick, before someone else does," Karou says to his brother. Which causes him to blush. Then, Mori-senpai and Haruhi leave for their honeymoon and hug all the hosts. Tamaki starts to cry about how he's losing his daughter and all that. Kyoya ends up having to pull him away from her. They leave and everyone goes their separate ways.

Hikaru grabs my hand and pulls me away. "Come on Yuki. You still have to help me with the dress I'm designing," he says.

"Ok, ok. Can't believe I let you drag me into helping you again," I mutter to myself.

"Well since your boyfriend plans to be a famous designer you're going to be my model most of the time," he says.

"Oh goody," I mutter. He chuckles. We spend the rest of the night working on his dress. Then afterwards go our separate ways and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haruhi and Mori got married! Yay! Plus Tamaki and Kyoya are working on moving in together.


	26. Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Warning cheesiness and fluff ahead. Read at your own risk. One more chapter guys!

1 year or more later

I sit in a chair watching Ranga help me with my make up and hair. I just happen to be sitting in just a slip right now. "You ok my dear," Shizuka says as she touches my shoulder.

I jump a bit and say "Yea. Just a bit anxious mom."

"Every bride is my dear," she says smiling. I look around and see all my friends around me. Renge, Haruhi, Ranga, Shizuka, and my mom from America.

"Finished," Ranga says smiling at me. "You look beautiful my dear," he says. I look at myself in the mirror and almost have to do a double take. He's right I do look beautiful. "Dress time," he announces. I then stand up and they help me with my dress.

"Oh my dear you look beautiful," Shizuka says. I smile and look at myself in the mirror.

"I still can't believe Yuzuha designed your dress with Karou's help and Hikaru didn't see it," Haruhi says staring at it.

"I know. I guess they kept it guarder or I don't know how. I don't care. I love it. It's so pretty," I say.

Dodge pokes his head in and says "Hey your brothers' are here to see you. All three plus your dad. Are they allowed?" I nod and he replies "You look beautiful Yuki by the way."

They come in and all stare at me in amazement. I say "Better not breath a word of what I look like to Ru. Or you may end up dead." They laugh and all hug on me.

"You look beautiful," Kurai says. He then kisses my forehead and the guys retreat out of the room.

I hear bustling about outside and my heart leaps in my chest. "It's time ladies," my wedding planner says. I nod and follow them outside. We then slowly file into the chapel.

*Hikaru's POV*

I hear the march playing and my heart starts to race. I tug on my collar once again in nervousness. "Chill out Ru," I hear Karou whisper next to me. I am about to turn and curse at him when I see her. My breath catches in my throat and I can feel myself blush even more at the sight of her.

*Yuki's POV*

I see Hikaru and I see him blushing. I smile at him and wink at him like he did to me about a year ago at a different wedding. I see him blush darker and smile at my success. The wedding moves terribly slow. Then we get to the vows part. We both choose to freelance it and I see him having issues with coming up with his. I give him an encouraging smile and he smiles back.

He starts out by saying "I met this complicated, beautiful woman about 4 years ago or more. I instantly fell for her. Though as I tried to uncomplicate her, she became more mysterious. And still becomes more mysterious through these days. We had a lot of struggles that we have overcome, and some that are yet to come. Though I know we will overcome them, because I have yet to explore all the mysteries about this woman."

I happen to be tearing up at this point and I have to clear my throat before saying "When I met this devil of a man, he interested me. After I came to know this man more and more, I figured out I loved him. There was a complication though… my dad. I had to fight and fight for our love and relationship, that started as friendship, but turned into more. I have come to know this man apart from Host Club and his twin, and he is an amazing person. There's so much to him, that people don't know about. I look forward to our future life together and I know we will conquer everything together, because I love you."

The preacher then pronounces us man and wife and we kiss. Then we go to the rehearsal. Our first dance is to This I Promise You by Anthem Lights. Then I am switched off to my dad and then my brothers'. I then dance with Karou and he says "Too bad you're married to Hikaru now. Otherwise I'd be going after you." He winks and then I whack him. Hikaru steals me back and we dance basically the rest of the rehearsal.

I then throw my bouquet to the awaiting girls, but somehow I overshot it and Kyoya ends up catching it. I chuckle when I see him turning bright red and looking towards Tamaki who he is now living with somewhere in the country of Japan. Tamaki turns red too and they both start stuttering like idiots. "Oh just kiss already," I yell at them. They glare at me then do.

We then leave to our honeymoon. I hug everyone goodbye and we leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it. Yay happy ending. I'll post the reunion one in awhile.


	27. The reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.
> 
> A/N: Last chapter then I'm starting a new story!

10 years later

I walk into the Music Room 3 with Hikaru in tow. "Come on we're going to be late. Everyone else, including our kids are already up here," I complain to him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he complains running to catch up to me. I open the familiar doors, though my heart pangs at not hearing the familiar welcome when I walked in this room and participated in this room. We walk in to see everyone together with the kids at a separate table.

"You're late," Kyoya mutters as he closes his new black notebook. I look around at all the couples. Haruhi and Mori-senpai. Tamaki and Kyoya. Karou and Zeke. Honey-senpai and Reiko. Plus Kasanoda-kun and Kiaru.

"I can't believe your pregnant again Haruhi," I gush. "How can you handle 2 kids while being a lawyer," I ask.

"Well I've let Takashi help a lot more. Plus we have a nanny now, and you're the one to talk. You have 5 kids. Which four are twins. Must've been hard," Haruhi says.

"Yea. Let's just say I hate how the Hitachiin's mostly have twins in their family. I'm just surprised that I finally had just one," I say looking towards the kids.

Kasanoda-kun and Kiaru only have one kid so far. A baby boy named Tsuyoi.

Haruhi and Mori-senpai have 2 kids and one on the way. They have a boy that is 8 named Sairento and a girl named Kotoko after her mother.

Tamaki and Kyoya have 3 adopted kids. They have a boy that is 6 named Shun, another boy that is 4 named Ren, and a 2 year old girl named Rin.

Now Karou and Zeke are moved in too and only happen to have 1 adopted kid. A 3 year old girl named Miu.

Honey-senpai and Reiko have two kids that just happen to be twins. A girl and boy that are 9 years old. The girls name is Mitsuki and the boy is Daiki.

Now Hikaru and I have 5 kids, 4 of which are twins. Two boys that are 10 named Hajime and Kadoe. Then two girls that are 6 named Lyra and Vela. Then one boy that is 5 named Luca.

"Aunt Yuki," a high pitched voice yelled across the room.

A little girl then ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey Renny Bear, how is my favorite niece," I ask.

"Good," she says giving me a lopsided smile. I kiss her on the forehead and she runs off.

Then I hear and "Oof," from Hikaru. I look over and see Miu hugging on him.

"Hi uncle Ru," she says. He instantly glares at me and I shrug. She then runs back to the other kids.

"You taught her that," Hikaru mutters darkly to me.

"I taught her nothing. It's not my fault. I call you that all the time. She could've picked it up from me. Though she is Karou's child, so most likely she picked it up from him," I say. The rest of the time we talk about what's going on in our lives.

Haruhi is a successful lawyer, while Mori-senpai is the president of the Morinozuka company. Tamaki happens to be the president of Ouran High School, while Kyoya started his own medical company and is close to catching up with the Ootori medical company. Karou is a famous fashion designer, while Zeke designs buildings and skateboards for fun. Honey-senpai is the president of Haninozuka company, while Reiko is a teacher for black magic and runs black magic club at Ouran. Kasanoda-kun works for the Yakuza, while Karui is a doctor that happens to work for Kyoya. Hikaru is also a famous fashion designer and sometimes teams up with his brother on certain projects though they mostly work separate, while me I'm just a famous artist as well as a stay at home mom.

That's it for us. We always stay in touch. It's all happily ever after for all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I will be doing more stories. Hopefully more quickly than this one, but who knows. Enjoy. Review please! Also follow me so you can read my other stories! See you in the next story! Bye Bye!


End file.
